KimRon Collection
by BeastBoy10000
Summary: NOT FINISHED ANYMORE! The sky is the limit for my stories! Picture submitted by ImanN on FanPop... Not abandoned anymore...
1. Rejected, but Reassured

One of them days, Ron Stoppable was anxious to go on a date with someone. He sat in his bedroom and thought of the possible candidates…

6:25 PM

_Zita, Tara, KIM?... not Kim… Not Kim… She's my best friend… not Girlfriend…_

Ron prepared his tuxedo and thought of asking Tara on a date.

"How's the tux, son?"

"Great Dad."

He walked down the stairs with his tux donned and prepared.

_I'm going to be so nervous…_

He finally walked out of the house and nervously walked towards Tara's house. He knocked on the door and Tara opened it…

"Hey… um…"

"What are you doing?"

"Ask you out?"

"Um… No thank you…" She said with, snarky like Bonnie. It surprised Ron and he had a crestfallen face… She was so rude.

He slowly started to walk back, but that notorious lamppost hid some crazy secrets as it always did…

Critical Notice

Lamppost detected: Someone might be behind it. Look around it.

He instinctually came up to the lamppost and looked around it, seeing a teenage auburn haired girl with a mischievous grin on her face.

Critical Notice

Auburn-haired girl detected: Also known as Kim Possible.

"Hey Ron… Rejected?"

"Yea, KP… Tara just pushed me aside…"

"Hey…" She blushed and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh KP… What's up with you?"

"I saw you go out in the tux and it was amazing…"

"My tux is amazing? It was a thrift shop buy…"

"Yea Ron…" She smiled widely giving Ron the heebie-jeebies.

"I hate to admit it, but may you be my date?"

"Of course Ron… I've been thinking recently, and you'd be a great partner…"

"Partner? I thought I was just sidekick…"

"Not anymore… Long story…" She gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Hey KP… I'm taking this tux off…"

"NOT HERE…" She laughed.

"Duh… that would be so gorchy. In the house, ya know…"

"Sure…"

"Hey… Don't put on a dress… Use your mission suit!"

"No big, Ronnie!"

He came back out in a few minutes in the most handsome mission suit ever.

"Uh Ron… That's totally MARVELOUS…"

"Yep KP… Essential Ron-ness!"

"It's perfect…"

"Now ya go get yo mission suit…"

Kim comes out in an enhanced version of the traditional suit.

Ron's eyes popped out at the beautiful sight.

Critical Notice

Sharp battle suit detected: It's Ron's awesome, best friend date.

"Like it?"

"Boo yeah…"

"My battle suit is better than ever…"

"Uh… You're better than ever…"

Kim's emerald eyes dilated a little and it kicked Ron into mucho gear.

Critical Notice

Dilated emerald eyes: Kim is definitely interested in Ron now.

"Ron… Want a private date right out here?"

"Why not? It's essential for me to be private…"

"Boo yeah…" She said that and blushed as she stepped closer to Ron. She slowly put her hands on his shoulders and the magic began when he wrapped his arms around her skinny form.

"Hey Ron…"

"What, KP?" He asked in a whisper…

"Wouldn't you just _really_ want to _kiss _me right now?" She whispered in his ear.

"Boo _yeah_."

Critical Notice

Foreheads on foreheads: Incoming kiss!

The two put their foreheads on each other and her eyes dilated to the full extent, mesmerizing Ron in the heavenly stare.

"Show me your kissing _skills_."

The two kissed a sweet kiss and came apart a minute later…

"BADICAL!" Kim yelled in a whisper.

"Dumb skill…"

"Take two?!"

"Oh _yeah!_"

The two kissed another sweet, more powerful kiss…

"Ron… You're a better kisser than Josh all right."

He laughed like Zorpox and pecked her cheek.

"Want to sit by that _lamppost?_"

"Sure Ronnie…"

The two sat on the bench and each one put their arm around each other…

"I love you KP…"

"I love you too Ronnie…"

The two had the most powerful kiss of the three.

"Boo yeah, Ron!"

R & R please!


	2. Alternate Love

This story is a look on what could have been if it was so the drama in Kim and Ron's sophomore instead of junior year. The real couple looks upon their alternate love.

The sophomore Spirit Dance was underway and the fellow people arrived, happy and anticipated at the dance that was to be initiated. Instead of Kim going with Josh Mankey, she decided to go with Ron Stoppable, after a numerous train of thoughts about Josh. Josh was nice, but he was superficial, almost perfect in a sense. Kim recently found Ron to be down-to-earth, sweet, funny, and have serious moves on the dance floor. She thought, _Well, Josh is a nice guy, but I am all afraid when I'm around him, because I'm infatuated with him. Kim, infatuation is not love, it is superficial, all about the looks. I don't understand why I like Mankey. Maybe he's a virtuoso at the guitar or a mural painter, but he always seemed a little shallow. Ron didn't have much talents, but he meant everything he said, even if he occasionally lost his pants or slipped and fell to the floor. He has always been by my side, and I truly appreciate his well-spent time with me. Maybe I should take it a 'little' further with him, maybe give him the love stare at the Spirit Dance to show him how much I care. He's half-handsome, doesn't care about what he wears, but I am proud that he stands up for his guidelines and he is proud for me standing up to my guidelines. He's always cracked some kind of joke up, said it with ease, and laughed himself. I liked his jokes, even if they seemed stupid, because I know I really, really like him. He's oblivious to that at the moment, though I will kick his mind into racing gear once I show him. His freckles are very cute, and although I hate to say it in public school, I think he's very cute in general. I loved to hang out with him and I've always liked him, but I'm starting to come to the humble conclusion that I double-like him. _

Kim's emotions were battering her left and right, rendering her fatigued. The Spirit Dance was in 1 hour and she was confused between Josh and Ron, seriously confused at that. Present Ron said to Kim, "I wonder who the alternate you would choose." Present Kim replied, "I did Josh in this reality, but maybe I'll do you Ron. Just maybe." Present Ron lit up, "ME! ME! ME!" Kim chose Ron for the Spirit Dance. Ron's heart was in overdrive as the welling emotions were stirring inside of him like maelstroms fighting for dominance. He finally set himself straight and strutted right up to Kim and embraced her nervously. Ron was in a wreckage mode, but Kim calmed him down with her soothing voice.

"Ron, I chose you for the Spirit Dance. Instead of Josh, I chose you, because I knew your words are true right down to the heart," said Kim, in a relaxed voice.

"Uhh…. Uhh…. I don't…. Have…. Any…. Words…. To…. Speak… SO…. Thrilled….And….Thank….You….KP….You….couldn't…..hav e….chosen…..anyone…..better," Ron faltered, his words violently stuttering, and his eyes as big as saucers.

"Calm down Ron. I put my heart first instead of my mind," said Kim, calming Ron down. She put him into a loose embrace.

"I was in your heart?!" Ron yelled, in epiphany.

"Yes, Ron," Kim said, putting her arms around his neck, tightening their embrace.

"But it's not the Spirit Dance yet!" Ron yelled, worried look in his face.

"I don't care," Kim said, pulling their heads closer.

"Ain't I in your bubble, KP?" Ron questioned, with loving eyes.

"I don't have one," Kim replied, and their heads got even closer.

"I know where this is going, and I would LOVE IT," chanted Ron, figuring this out. His eyes grew larger as he felt more love from Kim.

"I love you Ron," Kim finally said, and their lips touched in a passion unsung of previous odes.

"I suddenly see you as my love, Kim," Ron said, after the passionate kiss, he still panting.

"It's okay Ron," Kim reassured Ron, her smile beyond anything with Josh. Her eyes sparkled like emeralds in the ocean.

"Your…. Your…. Your…. EYES! are just WOW!" Ron yelled in awe.

"Thank you Ron, my best friend, or just might be boyfriend!" Kim commented.

"Boyfriend? BOYFRIEND?! Boo yeah!" Ron yelled in excitement!

"Just don't be stupid," Kim retorted.

"Sure thing KP," Ron added.

The Spirit Dance has started. The scene included certain DJs from the Middleton area playing various genres of music. Kim and Ron loved the tone of the songs that were being played during their time there. Certain dance songs were nice paced, resulting in Kim doing crazy dance moves and Ron holding her during a certain amount of his moves. She loved the feeling of Ron truly being a man, lifting her up like a pro ice skater and setting her down like a gentleman. This is the one night that she opened the door of love to Ron and he ate of the delicacies. Ron thought, _Wow, Kim is just amazing! I cannot believe how she would accept me, a loser, bottom of the food chain of school, and a nerd. But the way she looks at me is quite hypnotizing, setting me into a loving trance and dancing along with her. I've got the life! This __**is **__the stuff! I always loved Kim in a certain way, but now the tables haven't just been flipped, they've been shredded. The red hair which I used to think was cute is now utterly beautiful, and the way the disco ball shines in her eyes just makes me swoon in front of her. A lot of people made fun of us, but I shrugged it off realizing I have the best girl ever with me right HERE! Kim Possible! With me? Oh yes. This is it. My chance to prove that I'm worthy. To show her that I love her back every inch of the way. Kim Possible, here I come!_

Kim said to Ron, "You're one great dancer, best friend, and BOYFRIEND!"

Ron thought, _I had an offer, and it didn't just pay off, it worked better than ever! I have a lovely girlfriend! She's sweet, very intimate with me, and beautiful. Those green eyes make me almost faint in awe._

Suddenly one of the DJs tuned the song to Huey Lewis and the News's 'The Power of Love.'

Kim and Ron honed on the lyrics of the song, it being so catchy that they couldn't help but dance to the pop song. But the words triggered something in their hearts which would never be forgotten, and it even would affect their real-life selves who were secretly watching them. Present Kim said, "Wow, I didn't know how much of a man you really were." Present Ron replied, "I told ya numerous times that I was!" When the song ended, Kim and Ron were falling deep in love, a bond inseparable by any manner or way.

Kim said, "It is the power of love! It's SO powerful!"

Ron replied, "Realizing this, my life would be so vain without you."

Kim retorted, with tears coming out of her eyes, "Oh Ron, you couldn't be any sweeter!"

The two embraced in a tight hug for a good while, as Ron thought, _Truly she's a lovely girl. Truly she's got beautiful eyes. Truly she's got a face of diamonds. But truly she's got one big heart. This is my moment. This is where the essential Ron shows himself in his stride. The Ron with the tuxedo, and the nerve to pull off the best move of his life, to win the person he truly loved all these years! And I succeeded! _Kim put her arms over his shoulders and he started to think, _Here's the moment! The badical kiss! Ooh! Ooh! Here it comes! And from a lovely Kim Possible! _The two passionately kissed, the second time that night. The two were souls entwined in a love lace that was invincible.

Kim thought, _The best friend I've known for 11 years, Ron Stoppable, has proven himself utterly worthy of being my boyfriend. He is such a gentleman. His face is cute, with his brown freckles and cute brown eyes that look at me with a loving stare. His words have stood the test of time as being purely heartfelt and true every step of the way. He says he's at the bottom of the food chain, but I put him on top of my food chain, because he's so worth it! He's totally not oblivious now. I know he's deep in love just like I am. We used to revolve around each other, but now we revolve with each other, staring into each other's gaze with the passionate love of a million angels. I truly love you Ron Stoppable._

The dance ended about 11:00 PM. Kim and Ron left the schoolroom and Ron said goodnight to Kim. But Kim had another idea up her sleeve.

Kim asked, "May you come with me tonight?"

Ron replied, "Not in the same bed, not this soon. But maybe on the floor next to your bed! Only when we get married do we unite in the same bed!"

Kim retorted, "Badical. I guarantee some more lovey dovey kisses from Ronnie!"

Ron said back, "That's my term KP! But absolutely!"

The two entered the Possible's home, snuck around their parents in fear that Ron would be sent into a black hole. Ron's two worst phobias were monkeys and black holes! The latter, especially since Mr. Possible playfully threatened him into entering one, and sometimes quite serious.

Kim and Ron got on Kim's bed and conversed about that night in explicit detail. It was amazing, showed the true feelings of both sides of the game.

Ron said, "That was one amazing night."

Kim replied, "Agreed Ronnie. You're so amazing at everything I love!"

Ron retorted, "Really? I thought I was a born-to-be-loser."

Kim said, "You're no loser. You're so amazing! The way you picked me up just made me fall harder for you."

Ron replied, "My thoughts were racing like an Indy car."

Kim retorted, "They were going even faster for me Ron."

Ron said, "Really? Maybe, but let's move on KP!"

Kim whined, "Oh come on! This is amazing and you want me to change subject?!" She pouted.

Ron replied, "I think you're really cute when you go pouty on me!"

Kim retorted, "Really? I'm that cute?"

Ron answered, "You questioning your cuteness factor? It broke the record."

Kim showed the most awfully cute face ever, and Ron was just mesmerized.

Kim said, "Awwh Ron… You cuddle bear."

Kim cuddled on Ron like a teddy bear, not that Ron minded. He was in la-la land just enjoying the spinning around. Her emerald eyes shone brighter than ever before and it made Ron blush as he saw them. They soon relaxed and Ron stepped down to his sleeping spot next to Kim's bed and they both fell off to sleep.

Present Kim said, "Oh Ron, how I've underestimated you until now… You're so good Ron."

Present Ron replied, "At least that time you made your move on me, initiating everything. I did it in this reality."

Present Kim retorted, "I really, really liked you in THIS reality, but I didn't want to let down Josh. That reality, I mustered the courage to ask you out."

Present Ron finally said, "You don't need money, don't take fame, don't need no credit card to ride this train, it's strong and it's sudden and it's cruel sometimes, but it might just save your life, that's the power of love!"

Hope you guys like this! Written purely by YonoTheDestroyer and the lyrics on the last line from Huey Lewis and the News, "The Power of Love."


	3. The Accidental Step

A one-shot of a weird way Kim and Ron fell for each other.

_They are tied by the bonds of strong friendship_

_But it's nothing more, no further intent_

_Everything seems to be at a normal pace until_

_They get pushed into each other and it all begins_

Ron Stoppable came home from Middleton High School and was getting ready for his Kim day. He arrived at her house in the afternoon, welcoming her with a nice hug.

"Hey KP!"

"Sup Ron…"

"Not much… Just thinking about Super Kick Butt Monster Attack Buddies 7!"

"RON… Another stupid action movie?"

"Uh… Yes… I like those movies…" He plastered a sheepish grin.

"I recently watched Beauty Princesses #41…"

"Oh gosh… You have your stupid interests too…"

"Yep, Ron… We all have crazy things…"

"Why are you in ya pajamas?"

"I felt like it, Ron."

"Oh, haha."

"What you feel like doing, Ron?"

The two entered the house and talked for awhile.

"Just striking a bon diggity conversation with KP…"

"That's fine Ron…"

"How's school so far…? I want your point of view, KP."

"Being popular is a lot of fun, Ron… It is…"

"Being the loser sucks… I have no life…"

"Least you have me, Ron."

"Still… You're the only real friend I have!"

Rufus said, "Uh huh!"

Something sneaky was brewing with the Tweebs in the meanwhile.

Kim and Ron's faces were at the same level about two feet away, a perfect opportunity to push them together!

"Yea, Ron… It's cool to have you around…"

"KP… Let me think…"

_Ron's POV: KP is amazing… She's beautiful. _(The Tweebs push them together, and their lips in fact meet…) _HER LIPS ON ME? MMMMM… This is electrical! ZZZZAP! BOOM! EXPLOSIONS ALL AROUND!_

_Kim's POV: Ron is my best friend, so sweet, and loyal… _(The Tweebs push them together, and their lips in fact meet…) _What? … MMM… Kiss? So… Much… Fireworks!_

The Tweebs expected them to break apart instantly, but what they witnessed was so sugary… They both put their arms around each other and prolonged the kiss for minutes.

"This is the sweetest." Jim said.

"Thing I've ever seen!" Tim finished.

The two finally relinquished the kiss and gave out pleasurable sighs.

"Uhh… Ron…"

"What?"

"Maybe you're… More than a friend… What kept me hanging around YOU if you were a loser? I just felt the surge of your life and I feel so great." She whispered.

"I got a taste of being super popular… It's… Overrated…"

"Bonnie is going to be so fumed at me, Ron…"

"I can defend you there, KP… I'm no more 'loser' than she is…"

"Thank you Ron…"

"No big, KP… It's all I could ever do. Especially for… MMMMMM!"

She kissed him again with a passion.

"Take 3?" Kim asked, with a hungry look in her eyes.

She kissed him AGAIN.

The two went outside and sat in the grass together… They were a couple of feet apart…

"How was that, KP?"

She nudged right to his side and whispered, "Too badical."

"I almost thought it would ruin things!"

"Same here, Ronnie! But it didn't! IT STRENGTHENED THINGS!"

Ron put his arm around Kim's shoulder.

"Hey KP… This sunset is beautiful…"

"I know, Ron…"

"But you're so much more beautiful… Originally hated to admit it…"

"OH Ron…" They kissed as the sun set.

She whispered, "That accidental step was all it took, Ron."

"Boo yeah!"

R & R please!


	4. Near the Black Hole

Another of my fluff-offs.

"Good morning KP!"

"Good morning Ron!"

Ron woke up on the floor and Kim woke up in her bed. Ron was wired, remembering it was summer and it was 10:00 am, a nice time to wake up on a nice July day. Kim was extremely tired though.

"How's it going, Ron?"

"Just… fine… KP…" Ron was briefly weary, but perked up…

"That's… Good!" Kim was about to doze off again…

Ron came up on her bed and kept her awake… He patted her back, "Don't go falling asleep on me KP…"

"Okay… okay!"

"Got it?"

"Yep!" She said in a dozy tone…

"Hey, if you fall asleep… You can lie on my lap…"

Instantly, she was awake and thoughts raced through her mind.

_Conscience 1: I can't just lie on Ron like that… That would be… Romantic…_

_Conscience 2: Hey, why not? You know you like him…_

_Conscience 3: I have to agree with 2… It's the easiest way to show him your feelings…_

_Conscience 1: It might ruin things!_

_Conscience 3: I doubt it._

_Conscience 2: When you get tired, just do as he said… He probably likes you._

_Conscience 1: He's not a man! He's… Ron!_

_Conscience 2: Still, a Ron can and will like you. You're beautiful, Kim._

_Conscience 1: Well, I might like it… It might ruin things, alright…_

_Conscience 2: Just try it. Try it. Try it._

She started to grow really weary and put her head on Ron's lap. He started to stroke her hair and she whispered, "Hey Ron… how are you now?"

"Badical, KP… You have mondo soft hair!"

"Thanks Ron…" She blushed crimson and Ron's eyes got even cuter. "You're really cute, Ron…"

"Hey… um… Thanks?" He blushed red and nodded in agreement.

"No problem, Ron man…"

"Ron MAN?"

"Yeah, Ron man…"

She lifted her head off Ron's lap and nudged next to him. She blushed maroon and set her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her small form.

"Hey KP… I felt so great recently…"

"So did I!"

"What's this bon-diggity feeling I got now?"

"That you _like _me?"

"Um… _Yes._"

"I feel the same…"

"KP? You… Do?"

"Oh sure…" She said in a sultry fashion…

"Do it." Ron said in a pleading manner.

Kim nudged her face closer to his with a curious look in her eyes…

"Do what?" Kim said, with a sparkle in her eye that stunned Ron.

"Beautiful eyes… Oh WOW!"

"Hey…" She blushed crimson.

"What, KP…?"

Oh no! They heard footsteps coming up the stairs!

She touched his cheeks and slowly started to move for his lips…

_Conscience 1: This is dangerous, Kim!_

_Conscience 2: DO IT!_

_Conscience 3: It can't hurt anything._

_Conscience 1: This will put us on a ledge…_

_Conscience 2: So it will, but Ron will hold you up…_

_Conscience 3: It isn't that dangerous, really._

_Conscience 1: Guess it cannot hurt…_

She moved in and kissed Ron. When they came apart for air, Ron said, "Boo yeah!"

"That rocked, Ron…"

"Mondo awesome!"

They heard two people knocking on the door… The Tweebs spied on the smooch moment.

"Hoosha!" Jim said.

"Hicka bicka boo!" Tim said.

"Ron and Kim" Jim said…

"Are in love!" Tim finished.

Kim blushed furiously in crimson red and yelled, "TWEEBS!"

The Tweebs ran down the stairs and announced to the parents everything. Mrs. Possible was in ecstatic joy while Mr. Possible was a little suspicious.

Kim and Ron came down slowly and were announced widely by the two parents…

"Kim, I'm proud of you!" Her mom chanted.

"Kimmie-cub, I'm worried that Ron will send you to the black hole with him…"

Ron gulped… "Am I going to a black hole?"

Mr. Possible replied, "No…"

"Phew…!"

R & R please!


	5. Ron the Savior

For some reason, Kim was in a snit. On that Saturday, she didn't want to go with Ron on a mission. Maybe she wanted to do it by herself. And that is what she did.

Wade wasn't involved in this mission.

"Hey, KP… I'm coming!"

"Not this time, Ron… I don't feel like it."

"What KP? Like you don't feel like it? I always join!"

"NOT THIS TIME!"

"Oh… okay…" He was dejected but Kim didn't sympathize…

"I'm not in a good mood and you shouldn't hang around provoking me, lo…"

"Don't you DARE call me loser…" His face heated up. He almost stormed at her until she kicked him back… "What was that for?"

"Roundhouse kick, punk."

"Punk? Who are you calling Punk here?" He signaled for her to fight.

Kim's eyes narrowed and Ron's eyes were full of hatred for some reason…

"Hmm… Blue eyes, Ron…" She was instantly scared.

"Yea, KP… I'm boiling!"

He calmed down though and let Kim on her 'solo' mission.

"This is going to fail big time, Rufus…"

"Uh huh!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Soon after, Kim came upon Dr. D's lair and stormed in as usual…

"Hey Princess…" Shego snorted with a big sneer.

"Look who it is… Mrs. Sidekick Failure!"

"Dr. D! Pull out your new device!" She had a wicked grin on her face, a sight Kim rarely saw.

"A simple device of mine, Kim Possible. I simply put you in, and put a timer on… I might do 30 minutes… And when the timer is done, it… VAPORIZES YOU INTO THIN AIR!"

Shego ran up to Kim and somehow grabbed her, realizing it was easier than normal. She carried her into the device and Dr. Drakken shut the bars and timed it for FIFTEEN minutes!

"You… Can't… Get… Away… From… This… Shego…!" Kim yelled.

"Oh yes I can, Kimmie."

"No no…"

"Yes yes!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Ron saw the Kimmunicator on the counter and he instantly realized she forgot it.

'What a fool of her…'

At that time, Wade communicated to Ron.

"Dude… Kim seems to have forgotten it this time, and she seems to be in a device with some kind of timer."

"Investigate, WADE!"

"It seems to be able to vaporize anyone or anything situated in it."

"Double badical bad!"

"Try to access it, Ron. That's Kim's only hope. You are Kim's only hope."

Ron slightly blushed and nodded in agreement. "On my way, Wade!"

He headed out for his motor scooter and tried to start it up but it didn't instantly start.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

"Shego, we can take over the world once Kim Possible has been dealt with. Good o' what's his name can't stand to either of us… You, I mean…"

"Your plans, Dr. D, are usually insane and crazy."

"Not this time, Shego. Once we kill Kim Possible and her buffoon sidekick, we will create giant robots to destroy the Pentagon and take over AMERICA and then THE WORLD!"

"You're nuts, Dr. D."

"The plan is nuts, Shego. But this time, it will work! Look over there!"

"Hmm… Interesting, Dr. D!"

"My own design! They can fly at 200 mph and be at the Pentagon within 5 hours… MUAHAHAHA!"

"Did you even test these, Dr. D?"

"Heck yes, Shego… Tested them for months… They're out of prototype and proven to work!"

"Get… me… out… of… here!" Kim yelled frantically. The timer read 12:30 now…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Ron was still trying to start his stupid machine…

"Come on! I can't lose KP!" Right at the utterance of 'KP', the scooter started with a whish of power.

'Hmm… I said 'KP' and it started! Boo yeah!' He thought as he cycled out of his driveway.

He sped on his way towards Dr. D's base but got ambushed by a swarm of his minions…

"Not these FREAKS!" Ron fought countless Synthodrone swarms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

"Hey Kim Possible… Ron is trying to save you! No luck for him! My Synthodrone swarms are taking care of him."

At that instant, hidden emotions from her heart started to pour out at Drakken…

"You know… Drakken… I kind of love Ron… AND YOU BETTER NOT BE DOING WHAT YOU SAY YOU ARE DOING…"

"But I am worthless brat."

"Yea, Princess… You are going to lose all that was worth anything and you're going to die!" Shego chimed in with an icy stare.

Kim shook terribly and tried to free herself, but to no avail. The timer now reads 9:30.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

"Phew!" Rufus chanted at Ron when Ron used some of his Mystical power to fight off the minions…

"That energy was amazing!" Ron yelled, with some blue left on him.

He got back on his scooter and started it up, continuing towards Dr. D's base.

The Kimmunicator rang… "Ron, Kim only has 7:30 left on the timer!... You only have just over 7 minutes!"

"That's so wrongsick… Dr. Drakken wasn't this evil…"

"But Ron, he is. He's trying to use robots to take over the world, and they're not puny."

"Don't be WASTING MY TIME, Wade? Please? I've gotta go now!"

"No problem, Ron!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

"Kim Possible, there's 6 minutes 'till your prime destruction!"

"Drakken, you cannot get away with this!"

Drakken laughed a maniacal giggle and replied, "Oh yes I am!"

Shego replied to his chant by saying, "For once Drakken, this is quite the EVIL plan!"

"Haha Kim Possible, you're the failure, not Shego!"

"Let… ME… GO!"

"Not quite… You are going to die… Although I cannot see it because I hate seeing death… But it will come, pathetic loser."

"LOSER?"

"I enjoy letting you hear our EVIL conversation as you sit on death row! You think you're all that, do you? No you're not."

Kim just growled and ground her teeth, making the pain excruciating… She was doomed, or it seemed. The timer now reads 5 minutes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

"Only a mile to go, Rufus!"

"Uh huh!"

"But at 30 mph, this will be close…"

"A ha!"

"KP, HERE I COME!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

"Haha, there's still 4 minutes of your 'precious' life left, Kim Possible!"

"I wish Ron could save me!" Kim started to tear up and break down…

"Look at Kim Possible cry, Shego!"

"Hey little Princess, don't cry! You'll only die!"

Kim was enraged and gritted her teeth anymore. She held back numerous curses.

All of a sudden, as the timer read 3 minutes, Ron broke in with a rage so engulfing in power that Drakken went pale on the face and ran in circles. Shego was determined to attack him.

"No you don't, Shego!"

"Hey, buffoon! GET BACK HERE!"

"NOT THIS TIME, GREEN-SKINNED GARDEN GNOME!"

Ron ran with extreme speed and found the controls to free Kim, but it was password-protected.

"Guess I'll have to fight this garden gnome myself…"

Ron tapped into his Mystical Monkey Power and it shocked Kim to the bone. She had her jaw open as the battle carried out. Shego was being destroyed by Ron's insane power.

"Boo yeah…" Ron sighed as he knocked out Shego. He didn't want to kill her though. It wasn't his nature. He just knocked her out for the time.

"Don't kill me, what's your name!"

"Oh I won't, Drakken. I'll just make you so scared that you'll wish you'll never see my face again." Ron stared icily at Drakken and his stare became scarier. "Now what's that CODE?!"

"What code, buffoon?"

"DON'T YOU CALL ME BUFFOON, LOSER! CALL ME RON STOPPABLE!"

"What code, Ron Stoppable?" Drakken shook in fear…

"THE ONE TO FREE KP… I LOVE HER AND I'LL ALWAYS PUT MY LIFE BEFORE HERS!" His stare showed anger and yet a peace for Kim.

"Ron…" Kim was crying tears of joy but of fear…

"That code… It's DX412"

"GOOD…"

The timer now reads 0:30.

Ron typed in the code and the latches that held Kim in were released and the device opened up, revealing a longing Kim.

"RON!" She hugged him tightly, putting her arms around his neck and his arms around her chest. She was panting in shock at what Dr. Drakken did.

"Heya KP! I love you, Kim…"

"I love you too…"

She moved in to kiss him, but he warned her, "Just don't be STUPID like that again! Promise?"

"I promise, Ronnie…" She pinkie promised Ron.

She cupped his chin and moved in for a deep kiss of unfathomable proportions… It seemed like forever, until they had to part for air…

"Ron… I should've fallen for you sooner… I've waited long enough… I always really liked you…"

"KP… I've always felt that way for you… It never surfaced though… I'm Ron and I have a hard time…" He started to cry and put his head on Kim's right shoulder.

The sobbing was infectious and Kim was very soon bawling at his side… She put her arms around his small chest and sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry for not bringing you along… But then this wouldn't have happened..." She touched his cheeks and his chocolate brown eyes just made her smile.

"Maybe a fight is what it took, babe." Ron put his hands on her cheeks and the two kissed a tearful, sweet, short kiss.

Shego recently awoke and her jaw dropped at the precious moment. Her heart was softened for the time.

Dr. Drakken was thunderstruck.

"Shego! Look what we've done!" He yelled in a bitter tone…

"Yeah…" She dozed off with a wistful sigh.

"Ron, you're worth more than life to me…" She snaked her hands up his chest until they were just below his shoulders.

"KP… I couldn't continue without you… And you're so beautiful..." He said, his eyes closing. He was entering Cloud Nine.

"You're so cute, Ron. You're my best cuddle buddy…" She uttered this, also entering Cloud Nine. He put his arms underneath her shoulders and they hugged really tightly.

Dr. Drakken was mesmerized at the endless embrace. He just sighed and laid on the ground, falling into a wistful sleep. His dream was him and Shego in the same situation.

Shego's dream was the exact same as Dr. Drakken. They also loved each other, but they were in denial.

"KP… Shouldn't we go?" He had his arm around her shoulder as they walked out of Dr. D's base.

"Yeah, Ron…" She put her head on his shoulder and put her arm around his other shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

LATER THAT DAY

Drakken and Shego woke up about 2 hours after that incident, in a hazy daze.

"Shego… Maybe I shouldn't do that ever again…"

"Yeah, Dr. D."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

THAT NIGHT

Ron was sleeping over at Kim's house as usual. He was going to sleep on the couch as usual.

All of a sudden, a tired and weary Kim came right up to him and poured her love right into his soul with her lips.

The kiss was perpetual to Ron's mind and the electricity was powerful enough to stop a freight train.

"Hey KP… I'm going to bed on the couch…"

"Okay Ron… I'll be back!"

"Oh boy…"

Kim giggled and headed out briefly.

'Kim, my eternal soulmate!'

She returned with a pleading face. Ron was lying on the couch at that time and he suddenly felt a weight of a person on his back… He normally slept on his belly. "Hey Ron… Goodnight!" She pulled a cover over her and she put her arms around his small form… Kim had the most troubled, yet peaceful dreamy sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

HIS DREAM

Ron was falling down an eternal volcano, but never seemed to reach the bottom, until he ended up swirling around a central point, with floating rocks. He crawled onto them and saw Kim on another one, crying his name. He came up to her and kissed her with passion.

(By the way, he ended up kissing Kim on the couch without realizing it…)

HER DREAM

Kim was in a spaceship of uncountable size. It was the Cloud spaceship fleet. She was on #9 and in an ecstatic joy. She saw Ron on the ship and ran up to him and kissed him with an unbridled love.

(By the way, she returned Ron's kiss via that.)

THE END

R & R please! This was one of my serious efforts.


	6. The Birthday Present

Note: Pure fluff! Brief one-shot.

Ron had his weird ways of showing Kim his feelings. He has yet to show them, unfortunately. Kim was always fond of poems and received sumptuous offerings from Ron. He bought books of poetry and handed them to her at a regular basis, but he was concocting an idea to write some himself, to ultimately win Kim's heart. The two were really close best friends, yet Ron had subliminal plans to lift their relationship to a new level.

DAY BEFORE KIM'S BIRTHDAY

Ron was out of bed fast. Thank God it was a Saturday. He quickly accessed his computer and started to write his epic musical poetry album. He wrote a trio of songs for Kim.

_1: My Heart is Sold_

_Since the beginning of time_

_We were the closest friends_

_You would thank me for a dime_

_We would stick together through the bends_

_The air in my soul is churning_

_The gears in my life are turning_

_My passion for you is burning_

_All I want to see is you returning_

_I would stick by you_

_Everything that I do_

_Your name is gold_

_My heart is sold_

_Best friends we are_

_I just want to raise the bar_

_Don't go flipping on me_

_I know where I want to be_

_2: Emerald Ocean_

_When I look into your eyes_

_A sea of green, mesmerize_

_The auburn hair is my call_

_Where I stand, I stand tall_

_I could paddle all day_

_On the Emerald Ocean_

_I come to the big bay_

_From the Emerald Ocean_

_Loser I am not and you know it_

_And this time I will not blow it_

_I'll take your ruddy hands in_

_And into the ocean I dive in_

_3: I Love You_

_Sharing hands on the twilight hour_

_My life after has never been sour_

_You call me best friend and no more_

_But this time my love I'll pour_

_I love you_

_Can't live without you_

_I don't know what I could do_

_But say I love you_

_Your hands are completely pure_

_Only with you do I endure_

_You have to realize how much I care_

_I save you trapped in the lair_

Ron printed these out on a few pages and tucked them in tight into an envelope… He waited until about 1 in the morning, snuck out of the house and slipped the envelope through the mail slit on the door.

KIM'S BIRTHDAY

Kim woke up on the pristine morning and happily anticipated the presents she was going to receive, but she then noticed an envelope of a good size. It said, "To Kim Possible with Love… Ron." 'With love?' Kim thought, a little surprised at the sugary statement. She opened the envelope and saw three papers, each one with a poem on it… She read the first poem and was warmed a little by its sweet words. She then took the second one and read it. Her eyes opened at his heartfelt words. The third one was going to change everything. She read it, and she jumped around like a slinky going crazy. "RON LOVES ME?!" She yelled in a confused joy. She then calmed down and put the first two poems down on the counter, but the third one she held in her arms tightly. 'No one can take this one from me!' She sat on the sofa in a cross-legged position. Then she heard a knocking on the front door and arose and walked up to the battering noise… She opened the door and saw it was Ron, "Hey… um… KP… I sucked, right?"

"Ron! NO!..." She hugged him really hard and didn't intend to let him go anytime soon. Ron put his arms around her chest and let his hands crawl up her waist until they were underneath her shoulders. Then what surprised Ron was when Kim moved her arms from his waist to his neck, signaling him to move in. She pushed her lips on his and pressed hard, stunning Ron for a few seconds, but then he returned it with vigor. The kiss lasted for a minute and they parted. Ron said, "I guess I didn't suck…"

"No, you didn't."

"I can't live without you KP… It's so true."

"Neither can I…"

The two kissed for an eternity. They put their bodies as close as possible to each other.

R & R please!


	7. Kimberly Anne Cuddles Possible

A lengthy one-shot! (Bolt text is stating facts not shared.)

Josh Mankey broke up with Kim recently and Kim was all dejected. She would pace her room in a constantly deep thought.

_Josh was a nice guy, but he was so self-centered that I had a hard time communicating with him. He always seemed to look at me with an unknown fear. Like, he tries to stare into my eyes and it scares him, because my worry was enveloping him. He always talked about Picasso and other failures as I tried to develop a relationship with him. I didn't act myself around him. I always chickened out and was halted in a locked stance._

Kim was on the couch in a thoughtful reverie when Ron knocked on the door. "Come in, Ron."

"Hey KP! How's the Kim doing?"

"Josh just broke up with me, again!"

"Ow… That hafta suck…!"

"Yea… it does!"

"Well, KP… How did it happen?"

"He wanted to take me to all these art exhibits, and if I didn't go with him, he would ditch me. I just ran off, telling him I wasn't interested…"

"That wasn't nice…"

"I know, Ron. But it's all I could've done…"

"I understand KP, but still…"

"He took Tara as his date the next day…"

"Dirty moves, eh…"

"Yes, dirty moves!"

"KP… Don't you think I suck? I haven't a LIFE!"

"No… you're my bestest best friend!"

"I know KP… I just don't know why you keep me around…"

"Because you're worth having." She blushed a little, creeping Ron.

"KP… Did your cheeks just go red…"

"Oh… oh… Did… they?" She blushed further.

Ron sat on the couch with Kim and all she really wanted to do was to cuddle right up next to him, but she didn't want to make things 'awkweird' for them.

"Well, KP… What are you going to do about it?"

"Uh… I don't… really… know?" She was very embarrassed at the hint Ron supposedly gave.

_Date Ron? He's… RON! Why date Ron? He's your best friend, not BOYFRIEND._

**Josh was scared of the penetrating look of Kim's eyes.**

**On the other hand, Ron was enamored by the soul-penetrating stare of Kim's eyes.**

"KP…" Ron gave a pleading, anxious look.

She had to react in some fashion.

"Cupcakes, Ron?"

"CUPCAKES? What were you thinking, KP?"

"Uh… uh…" Her cheeks went crimson in embarrassment. She just wanted to cuddle Ron. He's what made her comfortable.

"Ron, you always make me comfortable…" She barely muttered.

"Thanks KP… You do too." Ron said this and blushed.

Kim nudged an inch closer. They were about a few feet apart.

"Hey Ron… I…" She fumbled.

"Umm… umm…" He fumbled as well.

She moved a foot closer to Ron, giving him the cuddly, bubbly sensation inside.

_I AM SO NOT USED TO THIS TYPE OF ATTENTION! _Ron's thoughts went haywire.

"You… Scared…. of my… eyes?" Kim asked earnestly, but fumbled on the way, again.

"No way KP… I guess… They…" He stumbled on his words as Kim's eyes became expectant. His head plopped into Kim's lap in amazement.

_Gosh… Ron is so cute while just laying there with his sweet, goofy grin._

Kim put him back into his previous position. Ron said, "Beautiful, KP…" He passed out at what he just uttered.

Kim kissed his forehead as he went unconscious. "Yeah they are…" She kissed his forehead again and played with his blonde hair. She then petted his back, rubbing him up and down, not realizing he awoke from his trance. "Mm… I like it…" He whispered a sweet hum.

"Oh… uh… Was I brainwashed?" Kim asked in surprise horror.

"No you weren't, KP… Look at yourself… The smile was timeless…"

"Uhh… hey… Ron…" She blushed bright red.

She inched closer yet again. Her blush brightened into a full-blown scarlet.

"Uh… KP? This isn't normal!"

"Hah… Yeah… it is!"

"No it isn't!" Ron had an extremely bright blush now… He was enjoying it, but it didn't seem normal…

She nudged even closer… They were only inches apart now.

"Yeah… it… is!" Her emerald eyes dilated into a beautiful orb...

"KP… Your eyes… are…"

"Um… cute?"

"Beautiful, KP."

Ron was now prepared for the loving he was to be embraced by. Kim put herself right next to Ron, touching him hip to foot. She put both her arms around him and put her head on his shoulder.

_Kim is so warm! AHHH! The amazing feeling of your best friend crushing on you so hard… Kim, you're awesome!_

"Hey Ron… You're so warm!" She said in a sultry fashion.

_I couldn't imagine a better feeling. _Ron thought.

Kim consistently cuddled on him, putting her head in a number of positions to try to grab as much warmth from him as possible. **As much warmth as Possible could!**

"Ron…"

"What, KP?" He looked into her eyes and her hands surprisingly cupped his chin.

"Just kiss me!" Kim chanted in expectancy.

Kim put her lips on a very confused Ron and pressed into a passionate kiss. Ron followed in a few seconds and they both were in Cloud Nine.

The kiss seemed to last forever, but they had to part for air.

"Um… KP? What was that for? Sure I liked it…"

"I didn't have anyone else to love… And my bestest best friend wouldn't mind, wouldn't he?"

"Oh KP… It's alright… You have me now!"

"I know, Ron."

"Hey KP… You're totally beautiful. I couldn't find anyone more…" She pressed her lips against him again and he kissed back.

"Beautiful than you!" Ron finished after the kiss.

"Aw thanks!" She said with a cute face. Her blushing has faded since the embarrassment has been relieved.

"No problem, KP…"

"Want to take a walk, Ronnie?"

"Sure, but it's cold! You need a coat!"

"No I don't… I have you, Ron."

"Oh, okay… If you think so…"

The two walked outside during this February day and she shivered constantly.

She used her trademark Puppy Dog Pout on him and said, "Ronnie, come cuddly on me!"

Ron came up to her and wrapped his arms around her lithe form…

"Ah… Ron…" She laid her head back and sighed in extreme pleasure. (Not unlike Homecoming Upset!) They went to sit by that notorious lamppost.

As he sat down on the bench, Kim literally crawled upon him and sat across his legs bridal style.

"KP… What induced you to cuddle on me so bon diggity well?"

"I always liked you!"

"Not like THIS!"

"Yes, like this! I wanted to hide it until the right time!"

"Why didn't you sooner?!"

"Josh MANKEY!" She frowned deeply and blushed.

"Oh… Don't worry about him now!" He put his arms around her form again, with an intimate touch, making Kim blush warmly, and making her eyes dilate.

"I've got a favor, Ronnie…"

"What favor?"

"This!" She kissed him with a fervent passion and he returned it so hard that she was struck with a goofy grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THAT NIGHT

Ron was preparing his bed for a really good night's sleep…

"Goodnight Rufus, buddy!"

"Uh huh!"

He fell asleep, not realizing who had crept in with him later that night.

R & R Please! YonoTheDestroyer's story!


	8. The Oddities

WARNING: This one is funny. Post – Emotion Sickness!

Ron woke up to the revelation that Rufus was sleeping on his head, with the Mystical Monkey Power.

_How odd… Well, it's probably nothing._

Ron walked downstairs to the kitchen and he heard a knock on the door. It was Kim.

"Hey KP… How are…" He passed out on her and tumbled her to the ground…

She was wearing a really cute dress which took Ron completely off guard.

"Ron! Just trying to look good here!"

"Uh… Am I in heaven?"

"You're on ME."

"Oh…" He snapped back into reality and pulled himself off Kim.

"Oh… I'm so sorry! Why did I have to ruin your cute dress?" He realized it was covered in dirt and mud.

She gave a bright blush and told him, "Maybe it was pretty!"

He gave her a warm hug and she returned it with a nice pressure.

"It's okay, Ron…"

"Sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Haha…"

"So not the drama!"

She stroked her hands through his hair and it deeply pleased Ron.

He stroked his hands through her hair and she blushed crimson.

"KP… Your hair is mondo soft…"

"Uh… Ron… What are you doing?" She asked him, but she enjoyed it.

"Just feeling the heaven of red…"

"Oh okay… Keep on…"

"Ah! You're such a doll!" He just cuddled on her like a teddy bear.

"Okay, Ron…" She blushed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LATER, SHOPPING

Mr. Dr. P and his wife went shopping at the Mucho Mega Mart. Kim and Ron were with them and were enjoying their spree.

All of a sudden, Drakken and Shego were down the aisle and Ron just ran off with the cart in a plethora of directions. Kim was in the middle of the aisle and Ron tripped and sent the cart flying towards her. The cart hit her and she rode it into the produce aisle. She used her legs to stop it, but it really hurt this time. Ron lost his pants, resulting in a mass public embarrassment, making him blush crimson. Kim was a little frustrated at the trouble he caused.

"RON… Drakken and Shego were just shopping! Why flip out on them!"

"It's DRAKKEN AND SHEGO!" He whispered loudly into her ear.

"They're shopping… No need to flip out…"

"Okay KP… I'm sorry…"

"No need… you're okay!"

"Okay? I thought you got really mad?"

"I usually do… But I chose not to be this time…" Her voice had no iciness as usual.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THAT EARLY EVENING – KIM AND RON ON A WALK

**Weird Fact: Kim is wearing long boxer underwear. Why tell you this? You'll see.**

Kim and Ron decided to take a casual walk down the street about 7:00 PM… Well, the walk didn't go out so cleanly…

"Hey Ron… What's up?"

"Not much…"

Kim cracked up as she noticed his pants just fall off without him noticing…

"KP! MY PANTS!"

"I got them, Ron…" He put on his pants, but Kim didn't realize she never buttoned hers.

"Oh KP… Heh… I think I shouldn't look!" He ran around in numerous loops which baffled Kim.

"What? Uh… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH!" Kim lost HER pants and she blushed so brightly that it looked like a stop sign…

Ron was singing, "Kimmie lost her panties, Kimmie lost her panties!"

It made her blush further and she pulled up her pants and BUTTONED them this time.

Kim was shocked and so embarrassed… "How could it…?"

"You forgot to button your pants, KP…"

"Yeah…" She still had her blush.

"I like red cheeks KP…"

"Heh… Thanks!" She blushed a crimson that enamored Ron.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THAT NIGHT

The two were on the Possible's sofa.

"How did you like our Saturday, KP?"

"Very awkweird, but good…"

"Hey, I think you're cute, Kim."

"Oh thanks Ron…"

He pecked her on the cheek, making her blush.

"Gee KP… Do you… um…"

"Like me? I guess I could say yes…"

"I liked your blush fests out there… We've been through everything together…"

"I know Ron… It seems like I'm meant for you… Those darned modulators really whacked things up…"

"They amplified your and Shego's moods… That means you really did like me…"

"Guess so…"

"Guess so? Know so."

"Gee Ron… How did you know?"

"Because of that…"

"Duh…"

Kim had a thoughtful look on her face…

"Whatchya thinkin' KP?"

"Just… … … KISS ME!" She pushed her face into his in a move of bravery.

The two kissed and Ron really liked it…

"Okay KP… Too badical!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NEXT MORNING

"How did the pants work on Kim?" Wade told Ron through his Kimmunicator.

"So Badical!"

"Haha!"

R & R please!


	9. Sick Day, Take Two

NOTE: Fluffy piece. It loosely follows 'Sick Day.'

Ron was wide awake since 7 in the morning, waking up on a good summer Saturday. He was bound to have another typical mission with his leader Kim.

Unfortunately, the Tweebs had a cold and Kim was trying not to catch it, but the effort was vain. She caught the cold and tried to do a mission with Ron.

"What's the sitch… (Sneeze) Wade…"

"Dr. Drakken and Shego are at it again!"

"I can (Sneeze) handle this…"

"It looks like you're quite ill, Kim…"

"I'm bringing Ron…"

"He's going to get sick!"

"Don't worry, Wade… (Sneeze)"

"If you say so…"

Kim, ill, went with Ron, not ill, to take down Drakken and Shego once again. But Kim found out she couldn't handle the sneezing fits during the mission, and the two just stole the Ray-X and left…

"They (sneeze) took it!"

"Oh KP… Just once…"

"It's supposed to cure the common cold!"

"Oh, how I hate irony…"

Before he knew it, he was sick himself. He was almost bed-ridden, but he came down to see Kim, shivering in a fit sneezes and coughs.

"Ron… I'm cold…"

"I am too… KP… You look like you're burning up…"

He felt her forehead and the warmth just streaked through his spine. He never felt such a rush of emotion through him in his whole life. It was so new, so intriguing… He just kept his hand on her forehead, and she sighed with pleasure. Kim was covered in a blanket and had a temperature thermometer in her mouth, checking her temperature. Ron put it in her mouth to check on her.

"103.1, KP… We can share…" He tested himself for his own temperature. It seemed like forever.

"I have 103.4, KP… Guess you're not that bad…" Her eyes had a little tinge of mischievousness to them, and Ron did take notice. Her eyes signaled him to cuddle on her. He was so nervous that his shivering fits were magnified into pure trembling…

"Ron…" She pleaded.

"Yeah…?" He sneezed.

"Come… sit…" She tried to force out her words, but fumbled.

"Where?" He asked, sniffling…

"Here…" Where her hand was pointing sent Ron shivers. She pointed to underneath the blanket to her side.

He nervously approached her and put himself under the covers of the blanket.

"Ah…" Kim said with a sigh. She was unimaginably content with Ron. She put her arms around his chest and he did the same to her.

"I'll never leave you, KP… Ever…"

"Even when I'm sick? (Sneeze)"

"Nah… I'd rather be sick than lose you…"

"I've got a present… Close your eyes…"

Oh, Ron was going to love this treatment… She kissed him shyly, but sweetly.

"Guess this is the only way to show you my feelings for now…" Kim said.

"Badical way!"

SORRY FOR BEING SO SHORT… JUST A SHORT FLUFF OFF…


	10. Blushed to Eternity

GIVES CREDIT TO ACE LANNIGAN FOR INSPIRATION!

(As in his version…)

Kim disappeared when she blushed in front of Josh. Ron was very angry and shook him up. He almost lost all hope until he had the idea that he could be stained with the pollen and blush himself out of existence. He did that.

AFTERMATH (Read 'Blush: Alternate Ending' by Ace Lannigan. Especially 'AFTERMATH…')

Ron met up with Kim in the alternate dimension, to never return, but the stories they had there were stellar.

NOTHING ELSE MATTERS

"Ron… We'll never return?"

"No."

Kim tried not to cry, but was comforted by Ron.

"KP… It's alright… You have me…" He sat down next to her and hugged her with his right arm.

"I'll miss Wade… I'll miss Monique… Josh…"

"Hey… Josh doesn't matter… Wade doesn't matter now… Monique doesn't matter…" He didn't want to sound puffed up…

Kim was wandering in her thoughts and said, "You are the only person that really ever mattered to me!" She wrapped her arms around him and never intended to let go.

"How long were you here before I came, KP?"

"Endless ages… Time isn't the same here…"

"I arrived only sometime later…"

"It seemed like forever here…"

"At least you have me…"

"Yes, Ronnie… Yes… YES!" Her thoughts concerning Josh were pretty much eliminated.

The two were on what it looked like floating islands above an endless void of nothing. No sun, no night, no stars, nothing. The sky was whitish and had a heavenly aura to it. The trees had white leaves which were endlessly more beautiful than anything back on Earth. It seemed like the two had infinite stamina, because the air was perfect. The scene was pretty romantic, enveloping Kim in a cornucopia of emotions. It mesmerized Ron. The two went to sit down next to the base of the tree which was about twenty feet tall, and gave them a nice shade which pleased Kim. After awhile there, Ron realized he never was hungry…

"You never ate, Kim?"

"Nope Ron… You'll never get hungry…"

"Oh cool… There was nothing to eat anyways… Oh Bueno Nacho… The Nacos…"

"That's past, Ronnie…"

Something was different. He had no inhibitions like he used to.

"You're absolutely beautiful, KP…"

"Ron, I couldn't thank you enough…"

She nudged right up to him and kissed him. It was his first kiss with Kim…

"That was my best kiss ever!"

"Kim kisses are all for you…"

They kissed again with passion. The two started to act quite differently than their normal selves, but it didn't bother them one bit. Ron's humor started to slowly turn into a sweet accent and nice gestures. Kim's hair went from being auburn to pure white, which shocked Ron. Kim's green eyes became silver like with a blue tinge. Ron was shell-shocked.

"Hey Ron… What's with that look?"

"Look at your hair!"

"Whoa Ron… It's… White!"

"Beautiful too…"

"Thanks! Your eyes are perfect silver now, KP…"

"Ron… Your hair is lighter…"

"It's happening to me?!"

"Yep…" Kim noticed his new white hair and silver eyes.

"It's monstrously handsome, Mr. Ron…"

"Why thank you, milady…"

Ron stood up and said, "Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are officially inseparable." He used a jest like Hego did for Team Go.

Kim stood up a few seconds later and put her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. The electricity that flowed between them was exponentially more powerful than the kiss before. When they parted, they walked down the pasture hand in hand.

"Why did you do this for me?" Kim asked, truly curious.

"It's because I care for you too much to not do this…" Ron replied with all his heart. "You mean more than life itself. Pun intended."

The new white-headed Kim chuckled and patted him on the back.

"KP… You can explain everything to me. We're forever alone." Ron said.

"I had a crush on Josh… I froze up when I was in his presence. I would furiously blush at him, totally embarrassed. I'm not sure he liked me though…"

"I've hung out with Josh and he's quite self-willed in his art field. He didn't seem to have much room for someone like you. I sure do."

"I thought you never did."

"Not with you around… I investigated him… That's why I still called him Monkey… I knew he wasn't right."

"Why didn't you explain?"

"I thought it would enrage you… I know your temper sometimes."

"I get it… I get it…" Her eyes were half open and really dilated. She pacified him by kissing him again.

"This is quite the amazing place…"

"Hey, it's permanent vacation!"

The two sat down again, hand in hand. They then huddled themselves together in a cuddling embrace.

The spirit of the sky saw the two lovers. _Two new amazing people arrived at the end of reality… They are forever welcome._

The two forever loved each other until the end of all… Which never happened!

R & R please! Sorry for being anticlimactic!


	11. Tin Teeth and the Loser

This is an AU setting. It's different after the first mission. They still don't give up though.

Ron was slumping down in the ruts at Middleton Middle School. He was currently in the eighth grade and was considered 'loser' by Bonnie. (That is totally obvious.) Kim and Ron already went on their first mission months ago, and things were quite a stir for the two. They have been best friends for 9 years and it has been rocky at times, but it pushed through. But this time it wasn't rocky at all… Kim had some hidden feelings for Ron that he was oblivious to. He was still the less-than-average, dense, dull-minded buffoon. (According to Bonnie and other brats, that is so.) But Kim started to see Ron in a totally different light. He was the distraction, but Kim saw so much potential in him. Wonder why she had him throughout the few missions. She didn't want him to go.

THE FIRST AWKWEIRD SITCH – JUST A LITTLE CLOSE

WEDNESDAY

Kim and Ron arrived at the Possible's residence. The two parents were right there to greet the two newly teenagers.

"Good afternoon Ron… Good afternoon Kimmie-cub…" Kim didn't really care for that title, but she just followed suit. Ron shook his hand with a firm grip.

The 7 year old Tweebs were running around the house in invention induced frenzy. They created something that had altered their minds for awhile…

"Hoo-sha!"

"Hicka bicka boo!"

Kim and Ron walked over into the living room and conversed about middle school…

"How's cheerleading?"

"Bonnie calls me Tin Teeth…!"

"Cuz of those braces, eh…"

"Yeah, I guess so…"

"That's mean… She shouldn't say those things…"

"I know… She's such a brat."

"Agreed, KP…"

Meanwhile, Jim pushed Ron about 4 inches closer to Kim on accident, sparking a crazy emotion in both of them…

"Um… This is a little close?"

"KP… It's just fine…"

Ron witnessed Kim blush for the first time. She looked awfully cute and Ron was no exception.

"Hey Ron… _Can't you just touch me… _Um… _You're really handsome. _Ah… _I like, like you._" She tried to utter those words, but it couldn't come out. Ron saw the frustration on her face and tried to interpret it.

"What's wrong, KP?"

"Uh… Nothing…"

"It doesn't seem like it…"

"It's nothing Ron."

"If I see this again… Question from Ron…"

"Okay…"

THE SECOND AWKWEIRD SITCH – PICKED UP

SUNDAY

Kim hadn't seen Ron in awhile since she went camping with her family. Kim saw Ron around the corner of the street towards the neighboring houses.

"RON!" She yelled as she ran for him, but tripped in front of him. He picked her up by the waist, making her blush again.

He held her quite closely. She actually enjoyed the embrace, but was embarrassed too.

"Ron… This is quite close…"

"I know…"

"_He cuddles really well… _Um… Eh…" She uttered. She just put her arms around his waist and hugged him really tight.

Once the hug was relinquished, he put his left arm around her shoulder and they both walked to the Possible's together.

THE THIRD AWKWEIRD SITCH – JUST A LITTLE CLOSER

THAT FRIDAY

Kim and Ron were hanging out at her house again and the Tweebs, on knowing how she reacted to the push, planned to do it better.

The two were talking about mundane subjects again.

"Well, my school grades are pretty good… Yours?"

"Okay, KP…"

She seemed more nervous around him for some reason, stuttering on her words.

"That's… Good…!"

She blushed. Her smile was wider than usual… The two times they got accidentally close started to change things.

"Mucho Monster Buddies!"

"Not another…"

The Tweebs pushed each other a good 8 inches toward each other.

"…" Ron was shell-shocked at how tantalizingly close they were. Kim was blushing crimson and her eyes dilated quite the bit. Ron was mesmerized but too nervous to make a move.

"Well Ron… This is so awkweird… _You don't know how much I am enjoying this._" She said, meaning the secondary text.

"Yea KP… _Why isn't she just retreating?_"

"Ron… Ron… _I shouldn't pull this move off. _Oh, never mind…"

THE FINAL SITCH – CONTACT

THE NEXT DAY

Kim and Ron were shopping at Smarty Mart and grabbed a few things along with Kim's parents. They left the store and drove home. They arrived home at about 6:00 PM…

"Ron… Want to take a walk with me? _I'm going to kiss him._" This wasn't going to be a simple best friend walk.

"Um… Sure… _Boo yeah… This is going to be badical._"

Kim and Ron walked down the sidewalk together.

"Hey Ron…" She knew Ron liked her hair down instead of in a piggy tail.

"What, KP?" She takes her hair out of the piggy tail and shows it off not unlike the typical Kim Possible show. "Oh… uh…"

"Like it?"

"Boo yeah…"

She played with her hair, amusing Ron and flattering him.

"Let your hand out…"

"I'm not going to…" He had a confused remark.

"Yes, you're holding my hand."

They were walking hand in hand now, which Mrs. Possible spied through her window. She was giddy.

Kim started to lean her head on the respective shoulder.

"Uh… KP…? _I like this so much… It's so sweet, comfy, and Kimmish…_"

"What, Ron?" Her smile was dreamy.

"You're cuddling on me…"

"Oh, sorry…" She let go of his hand just to put it around his shoulder. He put his hand, instinctively, around her shoulder.

She looked right into his eyes and sighed. "Ron Stoppable, sidekick to Kim Possible… Maybe you're my partner now…"

"Partner?"

"Yes, partner."

They stopped on the sidewalk and faced each other. "Ron… Ron…" She said in a sultry fashion.

They hugged the tightest that they've ever done, but what startled Ron is that her hands crept up to his neck and she pulled her head away and laid it back. Ron managed to hold her by the waist and watch her just sit there, pleased.

"Ah… Ron Stoppable… What a man…"

"KP… What's happening?"

"Uh… What?" She said, smiling widely with a somewhat evil grin.

"You're coming closer!" He had a shocked grin on his face.

"So what…" She whispered with desire.

Slowly, but surely, their lips met in a passion filled kiss. It was going to utterly change everything. Ron was shocked, but returned it in a few seconds. He held her right against him. Unknowingly, her mom saw it all and giggled to herself.

They walked back hand in hand and came up to the door.

The only message they were welcomed with was, "COOTIES!" from the Tweebs. Mrs. Possible looked at them with happy confusion. Mr. Possible wanted to send Ron to a black hole. At least Kim would go with him.

R & R please! Experimental fic!


	12. Show of Herself

This is a unique take on Kim Possible.

I was a normal Colorado redhead teenager. Possible isn't my last name. It was a nickname given to me once a show by that name aired on the Disney channel. My name is Kimberly 'Possible' Patterson. A lot of the events on the show didn't really happen to me. Things that did: Meeting Ron was real… He's Ronald 'Stoppable' Stevens. We were best friends since Pre-K and still are. His pants don't fall as often as in the show, but do sometimes. I blush when I see him down to his bare boxers. I look just like the TV character, except that I don't have mission gear and I'm not a superhero. I could be called a video celebrity. I was surprised when my video was viral. There was a "Ron Stoppable, the Goofy Sidekick" video which involved Ron of course. I actually do not have twin brothers. My mom does look like the one in the show, but isn't a brain surgeon. My dad is identical to the one in the show. He's a rocket scientist. I am somewhat confused that the show skewed some of the facts about me and Ron. Ron is very cute. I eye him intently a lot of times. He's pretty dense, but I'll get him unshelled. He is great boyfriend material. He just wants to be friends or is too nervous to ask me. I do have my black mission shirt which I use as a fashion statement. I do have my mission pants for the same reason. My mom works as a business consultant and makes pretty good money. I am an only child. Ron thinks I'm a sister to him, because he's also an only child.

Drakken and Shego were based off ideas from the scientist Drew Lipsky and Sheila Fullerton… Sheila was a schoolteacher for the elementary school I went to. Her skin wasn't green and Drew's wasn't blue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I came home from school and went up into my room, listing the dreams that I wanted to have fulfilled…

1: Be a crime-fighting hero.

2: Be a good babysitter.

3: Have a child named Anne.

4: Have a son named Charles.

5: Get married to Ron.

I sat down on my bed and thought of these five things. Number 5 was really important to me though. Without Ron, I don't know what I could do. He's like my life source.

It was a Friday, and Ron came over for Ron-night. We hung out in my bedroom and hid my diary in my dresser. I needed to take a shower and Ron stayed in my room for the time being.

RON'S POV

I sat, alone, waiting for Kim to take her shower. I looked through her dressers and found a notebook with five notes in it…

1: Be a crime-fighting hero. That was just like in the show.

2: Be a good babysitter. That's the same as the show, but she wants to be serious I think.

3: Have a child named Anne. That name is sweet…

4: Have a son named Charles. I wanted to name my son that!

5: Get married to Ron. W-w-w-w-h-a-t… … S-s-s-h-h-h-e-e… … L-i-i-i-k-k-k-e-e-e-e-s-s-s-s-s… M-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e? I was in a frenzied panic. She wants to marry me? Thoughts just raced through my mind and I couldn't wait another minute for her.

KIM'S POV

I came out of the shower dressed, and went in my room to see Ron again. I like him a lot. But what caught me off guard is that he had the silliest, widest grin. He blushed red and stuttered noises… He LOOKED IN MY… M-M-Y-Y D-i-a-r-y?

"Hey… KP… Uh… W-what…?"

"What, Ron?" I had a blushed smile.

"M-a-r-r-y M-e?" He stuttered.

I didn't respond and simply kissed him shyly on the lips. His face brightened up and he hugged me so tight. I put my head on his shoulder, knowing things were going to be alright.

"Yes, Ron."

"R-eally?"

"Really."

I kissed him again with more passion. He returned it and it pleased me dearly. I finally spilled the beans on him.

"A date, KP?"

"Sure thing, RON!""

I took his hand in mine and we walked out with the brightest smile on our faces. Mom's face beamed brighter than the sun. Dad was skeptical.

"Kimmie! I knew this would happen!"

"You were so right, Mom."

"Kimmie-cub… Don't do anything that will get you sent into a black hole!"

"Correct, Dad."

RON'S POV

I was amazed that Kim did actually like me. Like me! I never thought she would like me like this. Kim went to get her mission suit on.

"KP… You're looking sharp!"

"Why thank you Ron."

MOM'S POV

(They already left…)

"Mr. James… Guess we have the house to ourselves!" I had a mischievous grin on my face, kicking Mr. James into gear.

KIM'S POV

The Disney Channel was being played at the restaurant TV that was there. All of a sudden, I saw the Kim Possible show playing and people started to point at us. I started to blush and shiver and Ron held onto me.

"We're known, KP…"

"Yea, but not like this!"

"It's the KIM POSSIBLE!" Someone over on the bench seat yelled…

"IT'S THE RON STOPPABLE!" Someone else yelled at Ron.

"This attention is getting me mondo nervous, KP…" Ron was a little scared.

Everybody looked at us, and I almost fumed. Why was I getting this much attention? Sure, I was beautiful and I had a handsome boyfriend, but why would I be so known? The SHOW! It's of me being the hero Kim Possible!

RON'S POV

This is crazy. I'm shivering with goose bumps all over. Everybody knows about us and crowded around us.

"Sign the autograph!" A skinny teenager said to me.

I signed the autograph with the notorious Ron Stoppable signature on it.

This was so unusual.

KIM'S POV

(After a long date and dinner was served.)

"Scary date, KP!"

"Sure was Ron…" I patted his back and kissed him on the cheek.

I left the restaurant and sighed in relief as no one was parading us anymore.

"Hey Ron…" I cupped his cheek and kissed him passionately.

"Badical kiss!"

"Ron… It's time we got home!"

"KP! Wait up!"

So not the drama!

R & R please!


	13. Mind Games Redux

Kim and Ron were on their average mission fighting Drakken and Shego. They were trying to return the stolen Brain-Switch machine again. This is the second mission involving it.

"KP… Get the machine! I'll self-destruct this place!"

"Bravo, Ron…"

Kim went to get the machine and Ron went for the self-destruct button, but Synthodrones captured them both and put them next to each other, under the Brain-Switch machine. Drakken activated the dastardly device and their brains were switched…

"Uh… KP… Why do I have a bare midriff?"

"RON! You're ME!"

"I'm you?"

"Yes, you're me… Ah…"

"And you're me!"

Kim notices her new masculine body and shrieks.

"WE HAVE TO CHANGE EACH OTHER! AHHH!"

"Calm down, Ron…"

"It's true…" He winked, in her body.

"Actually, it isn't…"

"No? I change your clothes and I go insane…"

"Oh… I hope you don't lose it…"

"I'll blindfold myself…"

"Go ahead then…"

Kim and Ron in their switched bodies took the Brain-Switch machine and returned it to its rightful owners.

ONE WEEK LATER

They still haven't changed their bodies. Ron was getting settled into Kim's body, getting used to putting a bra on and the such. Kim was getting used to shorts and being a man in general. Kim has Ron's voice and Ron has her voice.

"Hey Ron… Sup there…"

"Nothing much KP… Just starting to understand attraction to men… Gross! I find myself attracted to Monkey…"

"Hey, he was my crush! And that body does look cute…"

"KP… We're still together, right? Senior year, homie!"

"Yep Ron… I almost want to call you Kim…"

"Understood, KP… I'm gonna change into the standard Ron-ster's clothes…"

"Uh Ron…" He ran upstairs and she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Tada, KP…" He put on his standard uniform. (Ron's standard uniform)

"It doesn't look too bad! And you're beautiful…" She gagged at the word 'beautiful…'

"Oh thanks KP…"

"A date, Ron?" Kim's thoughts were turning towards being the starter of everything, since she was Ron.

"No problem, KP…"

ANOTHER WEEK LATER

Kim and Ron went to grab the Brain-Switch device and bring it back to GJ.

"Well, how's my body doing?"

"Spankin, KP! How's mine?"

"Great! I kinda like it…"

"I kinda like this one too…"

The chemistry in their systems was adjusting to the sudden swap in gender.

"May we swap our names, KP?"

"Hmm… Let's try it…"

"Well, hey Ron…"

"Sup KP…"

"Boo yeah!"

"Not a problem…"

Kim and Ron would never be the same… (Ron and Kim…)


	14. Post-Mission Sitch

It was a night after one of Team Possible's most dangerous missions was completed. Kim stood next to Ron. She admired him for some reason now…

"Ron… That was close…"

"Bon-diggity… So close…"

FLASHBACK

Drakken and Shego had Kim tied up to the base and Ron was nowhere in sight, to her. Boom… He appeared and stormed through like he was Superman. He took Shego down and pinned Drakken to the wall. Kim was unsure of how he could do this, but he freed her and took her out. She was shocked and speechless.

NORMAL TIME

"Yeah… You… saved me…"

"All in the Ron-man's work, KP…"

"How did you fight like that?" She eyed him with eyes of love.

"It's all because…" His voice trailed off. He blushed in embarrassment… "You… KP… Nothing will get between us, and I make sure of that."

"Ron… Why did you do it? You could have gotten killed out there!"

"I'll die for KP…" He said to himself.

"Oh Ron…" She started to tear up, realizing that Ron was a man. She took his hand and inched herself closer to him, then released the grip and wrapped her arms around his neck…

"I didn't mean for it to cause changes…"

"Oh, yes it did…" She said in a sultry voice.

"Like how? I'm Ron… And Ron can't have KP… He's her best friend… He's known her too long… It's so…" His voice was halted by Kim's kiss. He capitulated rather quickly and returned the deep kiss.

"Ah… maybe Ron can have me as more…" She said sweetly before pulling Ron in again.

"Oh… maybe more… Maybe more… Ah yeah…" He said dreamily as she parted the second kiss. She put her head on his shoulder and put her arms around his chest. He held her head on with his opposite arm and kept her there for awhile.

"Ron… I love you with all my heart… I just didn't realize it until now…" She said with a sugary tone.

"I love you too…"

"How did it happen like this?"

"After the Moodulator messed with your brain, I saw a new, bon-diggity side of KP… The kiss electrocuted me…"

"Yeah… I was altered…"

"It was your real emotion… Just mondo amplified… You did like me…"

"I always did, Ron…"

"You did? Middle-school picture too?"

"Kind of… I tried to separate my mind from the idea of dating you, since I would have backlash from the crowd…"

"Come on KP… Never be normal!"

"Oh, I'm not being normal now…" Her voice returned to its sultry tone.

They walked down the sidewalk and Kim tripped on something.

"Ouch! Ron!"

"Coming KP!"

He picked her up bridal style and she put her arms around his neck, and put her head in his shoulder slot.

"The mission suit is pretty mondo gorgeous, KP…" He said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Thanks…" She was on her way to sleeping in his arms. He put his arms through her silky, soft hair and rubbed her back, comforting her. She was on Cloud Nine. He found a chair to sit on…

"KP… I'll never leave you…"

"Don't… Please don't leave me!" She said quietly, hugging him harder.

"Oh… okay! Don't be so awkweirdly dramatic…"

"Please!" She was dreaming of losing Ron… She hated those betraying nightmares.

"It's just a dream! I'm right here!" She woke up and kissed Ron's cheek.

"Thanks Ron… I thought I lost you…"

"It was just a nightmare…"

"It's okay Ron…" She moved off of him and sat down next to him, putting her arm around his shoulder.

"KP… Can I explain how I came to all of this?"

"Hey sure…"

"For one, I've always liked you KP… Two, after the Moodulator event, my view of you was totally changed. It wasn't being a best friend anymore. It was being your lifetime partner in everything. I finally realized how much you were worth it when you were trapped and I saved you with ease. Shego was nothing when a 'lover was scorned.' Drakken was easy. I freed you and Shego just grumbled, paled at my stunts. Not trying to get too cocky here… I did it because of you. Only you!" Kim started to tear up, but he continued. "Oh Kim… Please don't cry… I cannot say how much I love you… It's beyond reason… I love you mondo much…" Kim found herself slowly coming up to Ron's lips, but he continued… "You're the most beautiful girl in the world… No one can outshine Kim Possible. Not even that snarky Bonnie… She's pretty but you're perfection… Your emerald eyes just mesmerize me beyond reason. I've tripped over the solution to this so long, but never realized it was right at home… You're completely worth it and you…" She kissed him with the depth of the Marianas Trench. He returned the kiss with unbridled, pure loving passion.

R & R please!


	15. The Switch Sitch

A new type of romantic KP fic...

Ron was saving the world by himself because Kim died in the last mission. He was heartbroken.

"Shego… What device do you have? I give up… Without KP, I'm nothing…"

"It will take you to a parallel universe…"

"Hey Shego… Do it… I'd be happy to go in… I don't care anymore."

"It is my humble pleasure…"

Drakken opened the portal and Ron walked in.

He appeared in front of Kim's house, which was quite raggedy. He knocked on the door.

Kim couldn't help but cry. She was worthless to the world. Even 'Ron' didn't care. (Quotation marks noted, not the loving Ron, but a Bonnie Ron.)

"GET OUT!" Kim yelled crying.

"I'm not that Ron! Shego sent me through a portal…"

"Are you pulling my leg?" Kim asked, still having tears in her eyes. She was the loser in this universe.

"No… I thought you loved me… My Kim died during a mission…"

"Mission? I thought you did those… You're a stuck-up, Bonnie magnet."

"Hmm… Everything seems backwards here… You were the hero and I was the sidekick, and later partner… I was the loser…"

"May I hug you Ron…? I always liked you… You just never accepted it beyond being best friends… You just ran after Bonnie and she magnetized to you… An arrogant couple you and Bonnie were and are…"

"Not this me… I couldn't have anything other than you KP…"

"Ron? You mean it?"

"I so do…" He showed it by putting his arms around her waist and hugging her tightly. She sobbed tears of joy, but was confused at this parallel Ron.

"Why did you come here? You could have stopped Shego…"

"Without you KP… Nothing was worth it but to leave…"

She started to look at him lovingly. She put her arms around his neck.

"I knew I would find you…"

"You did?"

"I had a vision one time that Ron would deny me and another would appear to save me…"

"You have Sensei?"

"I'm the Mystical Monkey Master…"

"What?" He was in disbelief…

"I bet you are too…"

"Yes… I am…"

"You did save me… Kiss me."

She kissed him deeply and then eyed him with glazed, loving eyes. She mustered a smile that his Kim never could show. She had a lopsided, sweet grin.

"I don't think you could hang out at Ron's place… He's a snob… May you sleep next to my bed?"

"A little awkweird for a first time, but sure thing…"

"Not a problem…"

A RANDOM DAY AT SCHOOL

"Look at loser Kimmie sitting…" Kim cried.

"RON! Why?"

"I don't care… Bonnie is my life now, so suck it up, dork brain…"

The bad Ron went by and the good one came…

"Ron!"

The bad Ron yelled, "Another Ron… Haha!"

"This time… No one is going to treat Kim like that anymore…"

He turned on his Mystical Monkey Powers, scaring the other Ron off.

"That will take care of them for now…"

Kim kissed him and never let go of him.

A little different of a fic.


	16. Scaredy Kim

Ron was announced by Ned that there was a new "Monster Movie" coming out…

"Monster Movie 3?"

"Yes…! Monster Movie 3!"

"Yes! I bet KP would love to watch it with me…"

"Invite her… Warning: It's twice as scary as the last two…"

"What's new?"

"Darker scenes…"

"COOL! On DVD?"

"Bravo, pal…"

"I'M GETTING IT!"

"No… It's rated S16…"

"S16?"

"Soon, you're going to go pale because of a scary movie like this… That's the rating…"

"STILL! IT'S AWESOME!"

"Okay… Go ahead and get it…"

Ron went to the nearby Smarty Mart and went over to the movies and saw Monster Movie 3 on the film rack. It was indeed rated S16. And the stupid reason was there…

"Boo yeah…" Ron said as he picked up the film…

"WARNING: THAT FILM IS RATED THE DREADED S16!"

"Why do you have to be so mondo loud?" Ron told the manager...

"It's the scary rating! No one under 16 can buy it without a parent…"

"I am 16, sir…"

"Okay… Buy if you wish…"

"I will, sir."

Ron put the movie onto the checkout and the man's face paled when he saw the movie that Ron was buying…

"T-h-e… Dreaded… Monster Movie… 3?!"

"Monster Movie 3!"

"Okay… It's reported to have a scary level of…"

"What? I'm Ron Stoppable and I can handle anything…"

Persuaded by Ron's machismo statement, the man handed him the movie, bought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Kim was watching TV in her living room, sitting on the couch eating tons of potato chips… (Secret habit of hers)

Ron barged in and said, "MONSTER MOVIE 3!"

"Ron! Why do you have to announce every movie to me?!" She was a little annoyed.

"This is MONSTER MOVIE 3!" He covered his mouth at the angry expression on Kim's face.

"What's the big deal about 'Monster Movie 3' all of a sudden…?"

"It's the first RATED S16 movie that I'll ever watch!"

"What's the big deal with 'Rated S16' movies?" She looked like Bonnie, making Ron tense up fast.

"It's the highest scare rating of all time! You used to love those scary movies…"

"Yeah… yeah… I know… But Ron! Monster Movies 1 and 2 were wimpy…"

"Yes they were… 3 isn't."

"How do you know?"

"My gut… The others were rated S12…"

"Okay… okay…"

"And I wanted to watch it with KP…"

"Maybe… Ah okay… Come on…"

Ron put the movie into the DVD player and turned it on… The movie start menu was scary enough…

"Y-o-u?... Sure?" Kim's teeth chattered. They were on the couch.

"I am so sure!" He turned the movie on and screamed.

The sight was horrifying. Monster Movie 3 was a pure bloodbath.

Ron's face paled at the stupidity. He clicked Stop and the movie turned off…

"Why is Monster Movie 3 so violent?" Ron asked himself, unaware that Kim was right on his lap chattering.

"Ro-on… I'm scared!" Ron put his arms around her.

"It's going to be alright…" He whispered sweetly in her ear and kissed her cheek.

_He just kissed me. What? Does he know I like him?_ Kim had a sweet surprised face and blushed.

"Thank you Ron…" He set her down on the couch and their teeth still chattered. She just hugged him again, holding on for life…

"You seem cuddly… mondo cuddly KP…"

Kim just sighed in contentment and eyed Ron.

"Jeeze Ron… Mmm… Ah…" Ron kissed her forehead, and she nodded. She kissed him, holding tight.


	17. The Odd Breakfast

Kim woke up on a Saturday morning during the summer between her sophomore and junior years. She was prepared to meet Ron to go to one of the fairs outside of Middleton. The day started off relatively warm, which Kim favored highly. She put her mission clothes to give a nice surprise to Ron when he met up with her. She went downstairs. Her mom was flipping buckwheat pancakes on the griddle, and Kim smelled the appetizing odor. Kim readily sat down on the dining room table with a fork in her hand, ready to devour the pancakes with voracious speed. Kim was ready to stab the first pancake with her fork when Ron barged in the front door yelling, "KP! The fair is in a half hour!"

"Ro-on! I'm eating!" She was a little annoyed, but okay with Ron.

"Oh sorry KP… Didn't mean to invade your private time…" Ron said, apologizing…

"No need Ron…" She said sweetly. Ron went to sit next to her on the dining room table.

"Hey KP… What's up?" Ron asked curiously. The odor of the pancake made Ron sniff for food. "Mm… Pancakes!"

"My mom made the box kind of pancakes…"

"I'm going to grab a cup of milk, KP…" Ron said as he got up from his chair to go to the refrigerator.

"May you pour me a cup of orange juice?" Kim asked.

"No big KP… Absolutely…" Ron got the milk out and poured himself a glass, then put it back and grabbed the orange juice and poured Kim a generously sized cup.

"Here you go, KP…" Ron handed the cup to Kim as he sat back down on his chair. Kim blushed at the size of the cup.

"Thanks… Ron…" She sweetly smiled, with red cheeks. "I didn't need that much, but thanks!"

"KP always needs a bigger serving than me…" Ron said sweetly back to her.

"Thanks…" She blushed even more. "Did you eat?"

"Yea KP… I had grits that my mom cooks so well…"

"Why didn't you cook them… You're like Mr. Chef…"

"I was tired and I almost always cook them…" Ron made a tired gesture.

Kim thought, 'I kind of like Mr. Chef…' She replied, "A nice break for you… Did you get your beauty sleep?"

Ron's face was utterly confused. "Beauty sleep?"

"I dabbed you once with makeup in your sleep… You woke up and screamed!"

"YOU DID THAT?" Ron asked, humorously incredulous.

Kim just chuckled and blushed. "You looked like a Veronica…"

"VERONICA?!" Ron was embarrassed.

Kim laughed out loud and patted his shoulder, making him blush.

"Yea… Hey Veronica!" She laughed again.

"ARR!" Ron said like a pirate. Kim giggled with red cheeks.

"Why are you blushing KP?" He had a mischievous grin on his face. Kim faintly smiled and blushed even more…

"Uh… uh… I l-i…" Kim fumbled.

"Like me? I know you already do…"

"I could say like twice…" She blushed…

"_Like _like?" Ron was now confused. She was his best friend.

She nodded, embarrassed… This was going to be one awkweird day at the fair.

"Yeah…" She came closer to his face and eyed him intently. She pulled his face into hers and kissed the lips. Ron capitulated.

"One great day at the fair for KP and me…" Ron said sweetly after they parted.

Kim nodded and they arose from the table and they hugged each other tightly. They briefly kissed and then held each other's hand as they went together.

R & R please!


	18. Awake and Alive, and Itchy!

This is called "Awake and Alive, and Itchy!" because I haven't done FanFiction in weeks. This is my first Kim Possible fan fiction in like 2 weeks...

Note: The cover is a hint.

Kim and Ron were on their typical spree of heists around town. The day was typical and quite sunny for Middleton's average partly cloudy weather. The two were on a helicopter flying towards the suspect's attacking sites.

"Ron... Who's this villain again?" Kim was confused for the first time.

"The Itch Monster... Sounds stupid... He mondo crazy though!" Ron put his right hand up in the air for an epiphany. "Woo-hoo... My first mission I lead!"

"I'm not to sure about this..." Kim said to Ron as Wade called in through that Kimmunicator of hers.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Well, it seems like this guy throws bottles and when the bottles hit people, they itch themselves all over!"

"Oh gosh... What's your plan?"

"For once, I have none... Let that Ron of yours stop that guy. He said he has his eye on him..."

"I'm not so sure about this..." She said to herself, wary.

"What did I hear, KP?" Ron had a sneer.

"Nothing... uh... Yeah... Nothing..." She tried to cover up her doubt.

"Okay... Just making sure... I'm sure KP doesn't want to hurt my mondo awesome confidence..."

"Like you have any, anyways..." She sarcastically said.

"Oh, like you go bashin' on me since I used to be scaredy cat... No more, KP... The old Ron is out..." He made plenty of gestures and swiped his hand as he said the last sentence.

She was grumpy now. "Grr... What's gotten into your dense skull anyways? Some of Drakken's Polarizer stuff?"

"Nah uh... Ron is the man now! I've learned courage. I've learn... AAAHHH!" Jet planes flew right past them, and Kim giggled heartily.

"Oh, haha... I think I just saw the old Ron there..."

Ron surrendered. "Guess you're right..."

"I can do anything, right?" She asked Ron.

"Probably... The Ron Factor kicks in though..."

"Oh phleazzz... The Ron Factor was disproved!"

"Nuh uh... It still goes bon-diggity well into your soul..."

"Ron... Keep your head straight. We've got a mission..."

The helicopter arrived at the site and Ron instantly saw the goon throwing itch bottles at everyone.

"Ron... You go and take out Mr. Itcher... As you said..." She playfully told him. "Don't get itched!"

But the bad news is that Mr. Itcher noticed Ron and he threw a bottle right at Ron.

"What's this sensation?" Ron asked, itching the left side of his head...

Kim had a confused and suprised face. "You got itched!"

"OH NO!" Ron ran around, itching all over.

Suddenly, Itcher threw a bottle right at Kim and she started to itch. "No! Not me!"

Ron suddenly mustered the strength to not itch and went up to Kim and said, "I'll take care of this dude... He's nothing..." Kim was flattered at his heroic tone of voice. "O-k..." She muttered through the itch.

Ron itched his head mostly, but mustered the strength to get up to Itcher and pin him down on the ground. "No more Mr. Nice Guy this time, sucker... The Ronster has you..."

The cops arrived and Ron said, "Take him under arrest." The cops followed suit and put his arms behind his back and cuffed his hands.

Ron ran towards Kim and said, "KP... We need to get to the river..."

"Why the river?"

"'Cuz I'm brash and mondo badical... GET INTO THE WATER!" They both ran for the river and totally soaked themselves in the water.

The relief that shone through Kim's eyes was enough to pique interest from Ron's stare. Kim noticed the stare and smiled. They got out of the water.

"You did well, I have to say." Kim genuinely smiled, and her red, wet hair shone into his eyes. The sheen made him grin. She didn't expect a hug from Ron, but he gave her a tight hug around the waist. She really liked it.

"Thanks KP... It's my honor to help you..." What he didn't expect is that her embrace was tighter than any of the others before. She put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. They held the embrace tightly for a good while. She lifted her head and what thoroughly took Ron off guard was the kiss she planted on his lips. The kiss was deep.

After 30 seconds, a guard came upon the scene and said, "Helicopter is ready!"

They immediately parted and furiously blushed when the guard appeared.

"Oh hehe..." The guard said.

The two mounted the helicopter and cheered a mission well done, and a life yet changed, again. 


	19. Two Christmas Presents

It was during the middle of the winter, and Kim and Ron were both having their times during their sophomore year of school. This was Ron day. Friday.

Kim and Ron sat down on the couch, and watched their favorite show of that season, Snowman Hank! They enjoyed warm cake that their mother prepared. Something was a little off about the feeling in that room at that certain time. The temperature was about five degrees warmer than usual, and the sweet candle was replaced by a spice candle.

Mrs. Possible chuckled to herself in the kitchen and said to herself quietly, "I always wanted them together..."

Meanwhile, Kim thought he heard something that sounded like, "them... together?" Kim toyed around with the idea and stared her thoughful eyes up at the ceiling and twirled her index finger underneath her chin. Ron chuckled and patted Kim on the shoulder and said, "KP... Whatchya doing?"

"Just... thinkin...' yea... Thinking..." She blushed a little. Ron became a little suspicious, but realized that Yuletide was a special moment for the two. "Do you..."

Kim interrupted, "No... I... don't?"

"Oh come on... We've been friends for going on 12 years now! KP!" Kim got up and left.

'Now what...' Ron thought.

Kim came back to Ron's delight, handing him a cookie with a heart on it. Ron was about to put the cookie into his mouth, he took a closer look at this delightful treat and it said, "From KP with love..." His eyes bulged and became watery. Kim smiled sweetly and said, "No problem either..."

Ron stared right into Kim's eyes with disbelief. "Really?" He quickly said, confused. "Well... I... mean... I... always... did... like... you a... l-i-t-t-l-e..." With that last word, he stuttered noticeably.

"Oh come on!" She said playfully... Ron nudged a little closer to Kim. He put his arm on the couch rest, and then Kim came sliding up underneath his arm. By instinct, he let the arm rest on her shoulder, but she moved it around her waist, and he held tight. She purred.

Kim sure did like Ron. She simply loved his presence. She loved him. "KP... How'ya doin under there?"

Her reply was sweet. "Badical..." She looked at him and saw only love in his eyes. Love for her. He looked at nothing else but her emerald eyes, which were widely dilated.

"Your eyes are soooo... badical..." As he said that, she cupped his cheeks and rubbed them lovingly.

"Oooh... You cuddle buddy..." She said with a mock deep voice.

"Better than Pandaroo? Actually, I gave you that for a present!"

"So much better..." Her eyes dug right into his soul. She saw pure love. He saw the same, with a little bit of playfulness. She then closed her eyes and put those arms of hers right around his neck and pulled him in for a long, passionate kiss.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Possible sighed wistfully as she saw her daughter and Ron holding each other with lips locked. A tear came to her right eye, then a tear came to her left. Eventually, her eyes were red in tears and a loving smile was on her face.

'Man... Just like when I met Mr. Possible... Such a gentleman... Such a loving man... He would kiss me with this loving vigor that I couldn't explain... He was all that I could have... And still is...'

She went into the dining room and Mr. Possible was waiting there right for her. Her smile triggered an age-old emotion inside of Mr. Possible that set it all off.

"I still love you to this day..." Mr. Possible sweetly told his loving wife.

"I love you too..." She put her own arms around his neck and he hugged her as they also kissed.

P.S.

Two Christmas presents for two very loving couples!

R & R! 


	20. The 20th Bastion

"Whoa whoa whoa..." Ron yelled at Kim, who was trying to use her brain to conceive of an idea of how to stop Drakken...

"Lemme think... What's his name... And Kim Possible!" Drakken said, "I can throw you both into this time warp!" Drakken grabbed the two and threw them right into the portal...

"Well done, Dr. D..." Shego hoo-rah'd Drakken at his plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

It was mysterious. The air of the place that Kim and Ron appeared to be was quite dingy. Kim pulled out her flashlight and flipped the switch. It was Dr. Drakken's base! It was ruined! A shiver went down her spine.

"KP... Where are we? This ain't right... At all... I'm scared..." Ron said, not realizing how scared Kim was.

Ron sat down on the floor and Kim came down and sat next to him.

"Hey... R-o-n... I have to admit it... I'm s-c-a-r-e-d too..." She shakingly put her left arm around Ron's waist and held on tightly. Suddenly, she felt if Ron was the true leader, the bravest. He wasn't as scared, but he put his arm around Kim's waist and cuddled. She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"KP... It's going to be alright..." His emotion coming from his words touched Kim right in the heart. She, while still scared, opened her eyes and gave the sweetest smile that she could muster. Out of Ron-ish impulse, he kissed her forehead and huddled. She blushed.

They both got up, still holding onto each other's shoulders. They released and started to do some research...

"Ron... Look in the cabinets... Check for documents..." Kim told Ron. Ron scoured the main base and opened many drawers, not seeing too much. But the last drawer he plopped open had a little paper on it, saying, "Dear Shego... Thanks for being there for me when I grow old and weak... Villainy has left my blood ever since we got married." He stopped reading the main text, and looked at the date. "2011..." He smelled the paper, and it reminded him of old books from the 1890's... The paper was tan-tinted and crumply. Ron's face truly paled.

"KP! KP! We're definitely in the future. Paper from 2011... It smells super old..." Ron was scared now.

Kim broke down in fear at the realization that they were far in the future.

"Ron... I wish I could tell Mom that I loved her..." Her eyes had tears welling up.

"What about me?" He was sad, but chuckled at his playful sentence.

Kim blushed and raised her index finger saying, "Uh... uh..." She was nervous at his stance.

Ron simply walked up to her and hugged her. She warmly returned the hug and he felt her tears soaking the top portion of his shirt.

"Ron... I broke up with Josh Mankey again... He's quite the creep... Everyone I love doesn't love me back..."

Ron looked at her lovingly and said, "But I do..."

She was shocked. Her best friend admitting his feelings right in front of her? Could it be? Could she be loved? "I... don't... know... what to say..." Tears rushed from her eyes as she lovingly gazed at Ron. Ron hit it on the nail. The comeback was perfect. Kim rushed up to him and simply kissed him.

When they parted, Kim said, "I love you too Ron... But you need to find a way out of this time sitch..." Her Kimmunicator was useless, since Wade was probably dead.

"KP... I don't know if we can get out... Drakken and Shego are gone..."

They walked out of the base hand in hand. Both of their eyes were widened as they saw a steampunk Middleton over the hillside.

(IN MIDDLETON)

"Kim Possible?" Someone said in disbelief... "You have been dead for 30 years!"

Kim's face turned white. "What year is it?"

"2110... Corrupt society... Mob rule... All hell has broken loose!"

"Where in Middleton can I find a time-teleporter..."

"None of it left... And this is called the 20th Bastion of Humanity..."

"KP... You were dead for three decades?! This is crazy!"

"Can you help us, heroes?!" The old man asked in despair.

The old man led Kim and Ron down the trodden sidewalk that used to be pristinely shiny and new. It was old as the grave now, with weeds growing in between the cracks and lots of tiles being uprooted by wildly growing trees. It was nighttime and the old man said, "Here's a treasury of the genealogies..." Kim and Ron read it...

(Genealogy)

James Possible and his wife Anne gave birth to Kim in 1989 and Jim and Tim during 1994. Kim Possible married Ron Stoppable during the year of 2013 and had five children, Ron (born 2014), Kim and Anne (both born 2016), Logan (born 2019), and Bonnie. (born 2021) [Kim cringed at seeing herself bearing a child by the name of Bonnie...] Ron Stoppable, Jr. married Emma Stockton during the year of 2033 and had two children, Kim P. (born in 2036, to herald the legacy of Kim Possible) and Ron Stoppable III. (born 2038) Ron Stoppable III married Hannah Grace in 2050 and had four children, Ron IV (born 2053), and triplets Flo, Kim P., and Rachel. (all born 2055) [The old man said, "My name is Ron Stoppable the Fourth..." Ron was shocked and asked, "You are my great-grandson?" "Exactly, sir... Ancient villains Drakken and Shego had a time-teleporter that must've sent you two down to this time..." "Wow..."] Ron IV married Ivanna George in 2072, and had one child, Ron V (born 2073...) Ron V married Kimberly Jenkins, a redhead not too unlike Kim Possible of antiquity, during the year 2092... They had two children, Anna Stoppable (born 2094) and Ron VI (born 2096).

(Story)

"Where's your granddaughter...?" Kim asked.

"Up the street." Ron IV told Kim and Ron.

Ron IV walked them both up the creaky sidewalk and knocked on the door of the newest Stoppable residence.

Ron V opened the door and said, "Father! And... Whoa..."

"Time-teleported ancestors of ours!" Ron IV said heartily. "Lemme make you guys at home..."

"No big..." Kim and Ron both said.

"Hey guys..." Anna Stoppable greeted both. "I'm the adopted one..."

"Oh, nice to know..." Ron laughed, and saw her hair and her eyes... She was a blonde and had blue eyes, and their heads were level.

"It's true... My brother is my real-born sibling..."

(Alone in their room with two beds prepared.)

Kim and Ron sat between beds and were about to talk.

"Heya KP... Maybe this isn't so bad after all..."

"Maybe not... maybe so..." She tilted her head down in a thoughtful, yet somber position.

"It's okay!"

"You think so..." Kim was pacified by a Ron's hand on her chin. He was just inches from her face.

"It will be... I'll have your back..." He said, with determination.

"Okay Ron... I don't know if there'll be missions anymore..." She was sad.

"Oh sure there'll be... KP... I'll do them with you..."

"Will you? I doubt it sometimes... You're scared..."

"KP... Of course I am scared, but I'll never leave you behind... Never again..."

"That one time I got caught without you...?"

"No... no... no... The worst incident... You were trapped by Duff Killigan for days... I rescued you..."

"Hero..." She whispered into his ears. She smiled again.

"I always will be..."

"Thank you for being there, even if you were annoying..." Kim said sweetly.

"No problemo KP... It's my honor..."

"If it's your 'honor,' then your honor was quite badical..."

"E-x-a-c-t-l-y..." He chuckled.

"As I said... I love you."

Kim moved in and kissed him right there, with her arms around his neck. He pulled her in closer and hugged her waist, returning the kiss.

R & R please! 20th story posted! 


	21. The Mission (Reposted Original)

DISCLAIMER: DISNEY CORP. OWNS ALL THE KIM POSSIBLE (TRADEMARK) CHARACTERS.

Note: This story shows how much of a Kimmie-cub KP can be.

Ron and Kim are at it again!

Ron called Wade on the Ronnunicator, to ask him for a private jet.

Wade: What's the sitch?

Ron: Nothing much, but I really wanted to plan a surprise date, aka 'mission' for KP. May I get a private jet for her? I am willing to take her to Madrid, Spain.

Wade: Keep this secret Ron. I'll send the jet to the large parking lot around 2:30 PM.

Ron: Yea, Wade. I'll take a walk with her about 2:15 or so. It will get the stones rollin'

Wade: Great plan. I'll tell Kim that there's an incident in Europe or something. And my new jet has super-efficient fuel.

Ron: Boo yeah. Keep it together Wade. Don't screw up or you'll probably go black hole deep.

Wade: You sound like Kim's father! You've been around her a LOT.

Ron: Correct!

Wade: I gotta go Ron.

Rom: Yep, see ya. It's 2:00 PM right now.

Wade: Hurry!

Wade ends the transmission with Ron, leaving him to concept the plan to take Kim out for the 'mission' that he's planning. Ron stammers over to the Possible's home and goes up to Kim's room and knocks on the door.

Kim: Dad?

Ron: Nah, it is Ron.

Kim: Ron! (She opens the door in excitement and affection. She hugs him hard.) Oh it's you Ron! Nothing could've been better.

Ron: Neither for me! I'll always have your back.

Wade sends a transmission to the Kimmunicator, to inform her.

Wade: There's an incident in Spain.

Kim: Details?"

Wade: None so far, Kim. Walk with Ron please.

Kim: Okay sir.

Wade: (like an opera singer) Go with your Ron, he would be dearly pleased.

Kim: Yes, and don't speak like a romantic poet.

Wade: Okay, whatever you say.

Kim: I'll take Ron with me!

Wade ends the transmission with Kim this time, making her think

Ron: There's a mission to be done! We better go towards the parking lot.

Kim: Yes there is! But I don't know what Wade is suggesting.

Ron: You'll see sooner than later.

Kim: Tell me! Please! (Puppy dog pout)

Ron: That usually works! But this is too special!

Kim: Darnit! (Looking a little condescended)

Ron: It's okay Kim! (He hugs her to his right side.)

Kim: I guess so. (She faintly smiles at him.)

Ron: And here we go! (He kisses her cheek, giving some confidence. Kim is in awe of the landscape surround her and Ron. Ron doesn't notice as much, but still is gaping.)

Kim: The trees! (She's very happy. She puts her arm around his left shoulder and holds that position walking down to the parking lot.) You make me happy. (She smiles brightly.)

Ron: You do too, KP.

Kim: Oh Ron, you're so sweet, funny, and cute. (She effectively shows her cuddly side.)

Ron: I'm a loser! But I'm your loser.

Kim: You're no loser! Haha! Bonnie just taunts you that way, because she's jealous of me.

Ron: Agreed, Kimmie. I'm just here to make you feel at home. And I was kidding KP.

Kim: Feel at home? Like at home. I know you were kidding

Ron: I'm your home?

Kim: Yes, my little Ronnie, cuddle boy. (She rubs his shoulder.)

They arrive at the parking lot just before the jet arrives.

Kim: What do we do now?

Ron: Wait, KP.

Kim: (She holds his hand now.) Here goes!

Ron: The plane!

They enter the plane and head off towards Madrid. Kim doesn't know that though.

(2 hours later)

Kim: Look at the Atlantic Ocean!

Ron: It's beautiful. But you're even more beautiful.

Kim: (Comes over to Ron and sits next to him.) Ah Ron Your compliments really make my day!

Ron: I couldn't say enough of them. Cuz they all true!

Kim: Going sweetie on me? (She gets closer to Ron.)

Ron: Always, Kimmie. Cuddling is very weird. I love weird. (He puts his left arm around her shoulder.)

Kim: I love being close to my love. (There's the tender side of Kim Possible!)

Ron: Aah aah this feels so awkweird, but thanks!

Kim: (Tears are forming in her eyes.) I might be a crime-fighting hero, but I like to be a princess when with you, Ron.

Ron: Oh Kim, I don't know what I could do without your sweetness.

Kim: Anytime Ron. (She gives him a nice, long kiss.)

Ron: This is a mission Kim. Where's your mission suit?

Kim: Got it in my suitcase Ron. Want me to wear it?

Ron: Yea Kim. I think it looks really pretty on you.

Kim: Thank you! I might use it for a date sometime.

Ron: (Gets a little nervous.) Go Put it on where I cannot see you!

Kim: Okay!

(Kim gets changed into her suit!)

Ron: (sees the battle suit donned by Kim.) Oh my that's just

Kim: What? (Giving him a sweet, curious look)

Ron: I didn't know a battle suit could look so spankin' good! Especially on you KP.

Kim: (Cuddles next to Ron again. She's in battle suit gear.) I always thought you would like the purple a bit.

Ron: Especially that shade. It's mondo awesome! It's my new favorite color. Just never told ya.

Kim: (eyes like saucers) Oh really?

Ron: Really.

Kim: (Kisses him in battle suit!) What's our destination, RS?

Ron: I've got a mission for us.

Kim: Yah, I know that. (Friendly smirk)

Ron: Yah. Destination is not disclosed.

Kim: Oh yea? (Cuddles next to him again and puts her right arm around Ron's shoulders) We'll see!

Ron: Yes yes q: I'm itching to arrive!

Kim: Itching to arrive?

Ron: This is going to be one unique mission.

Kim: And I'm ready for a mission!

Ron: (Gets up and realizes that his pants fell!) Oh bejeezers! My pants!

Kim: Oh Ron, you're so funny. Here's our Half-iversary belt!

Ron: You brought it? I forgot it! (He dons the belt with his pants on again!) I never realized how spankin' handsome I was with it.

Kim: Agreed Ron. And I have an exact copy so I can remember you and your PANTS!

Ron: Awww Kim! HAHAHA! (Smiles sheepishly!) How sweet And goofy.

Kim: I always did have a sense of humor.

Ron: What about the time when I dated Zita as VirtuRon?

Kim: I remember that, gamer-face.

Ron: Who ya callin' Gamer-face?

Kim: You. Cuz it's true.

Ron: That rhymed! And yea I was recently designing a 3d video dedicated to you.

Kim: Really? (Cute eyes)

Ron: Really. It is us two skippin' down the pasture, holding hands. And it was full of purple and red flowers. Then I pick up a red rose and put it into your hands. Then I lose my pants.

Kim: I think it would be spankin' awesome! Oh my gosh What a climax! (laughs off so hard!)

Ron: I didn't realize how spankin' alike we're becoming.

Kim: Maybe that tells you how much I care about you and love you.

Ron: (Sounding like a computer) Never calculated it in that fashion.

Kim: (Laughs with hands at her lips) You're timeless.

Ron: You can be hilarious! Try!

Kim: Okay Mr. Ron. If I married you, fighting villains would be so much harder.

Ron: Don't get it (starts to finally get it)

Kim: I would be quite Stoppable.

Ron: Oh jeez (cracks up)

Kim: But it would still be Possible.

Ron: Yep. (Sheepish smile again) It's always Possible with you!

Kim: Oh Ron (laughs and kisses him) Always I might be a little Stoppable myself!

Ron: Oh ha-ha!

Kim: (Gets a brief serious face.) This is a mission you know. What's the objective?

Ron: Not telling you, sweetheart. This is a surprise mission! And keep ranting, don't worry about anything!

Kim: Oh really? (Same sweet face, curiously) Well, how's MMP (mystical monkey power) training?

Ron: (Being honestly realistic) Training went well! Power is more controllable.

Kim: Good. It'll be needed in this mission I believe.

Ron: Not at all. This isn't a normal mission.

Kim: (sweet grin on her face when she concepts the idea) Oh I think I get it.

Ron: Like what way Kim?

Kim: See the sun set in the evening in Spain!

Ron: How did you know?

Kim: I'm guessing! (Sheepish grin) I think it is though.

Ron: Notice. 5 more hours of flight KP.

Kim: That's plenty o' time. Talk some more, Ronnie?

Ron: Sure, Kimmie-Cub.

Kim: Oh pleahhhhhzzzzz (friendly frustrated face) Don't use that title, okay? (smiles at him) It's okay though.

Ron: (laughs and giggles a little) I wanted that face.

Kim: (laughs) You got it!

Pilot (to both): (seriously embarrassed at the two's actions) Turbulent air ahead. Hold on!

Kim: Hold me!

Ron: Sure! (they hold on to each other as the plane is jolting)

Pilot: Oh please. You two have been loving each other up like songbirds. (Shuts his curtain to the cockpit) Phew

Kim: This is bumpier than crashing into a diamond wall.

Ron: Oh come on (Baby face) This is regular!

Kim: Oh okay! (The plane ride smoothens out)

Ron: I couldn't feel better when I hug you.

Kim: I feel so satisfied just giving you a little kiss.

Ron: (She kisses him.) Better.

Kim: And what about the MMP again?

Ron: Sensei said that my heart was pure. Almost.

Kim: Wonder why you love me so That means it's true! You're no player, right?

Ron: Nope, not anymore. You're my destiny.

Kim: You are MY destiny. (pecks his cheeks)

Ron: Sensei told me so.

Kim: Now I'm bonded to you for eternity? This couldn't get any

Ron: (interrupts) What?

Kim: better!

Ron: (relieved face) Phew. I thought you were going to say

Kim: (kisses him, interrupting him) worse, eh Don't worry Ron.

Ron: What you wear Suits you well!

Kim: Oh Ron, couldn't you be any funnier? Your jokes are perfect!

Yori enters Ron's mind.

Yori: Stoppable-san.

Ron: What, Yori?! (Surprised)

Yori: You're going on a date with Kim, unknowingly for her. The time will be adorable.

Ron: Oh please. You know this TOO?!

Yori: Stoppable-san. I can enter your mind, you know.

Ron: Oh. I'm just LEARNING how to do that!

Yori: Sayonara, Stoppable-san.

Yori leaves his mind.

Ron: That was Yori, Kim.

Kim: She can DO that?! (shocked and surprised)

Ron: Guess I have no privacy anymore. (embarrassed)

Kim: (giggles) Even with me?!

Ron: I believe she will leave us alone MOST of the time.

Kim: (kisses him) She doesn't mind this.

Ron: Absolutely not.

Kim: I'm tired! May I lay on you?

Ron: Awkweird But sure, Kimmie.

Kim falls asleep.

Ron: (to himself) She's so stinkin' cute!

Ron eventually falls asleep behind her head, hugging her as she lays on him.

(4.5 hours later)

Ron and Kim are awakened by the seat-belt alerts!

Ron: About time! I slept good.

Kim: I did well.

Ron: Dreams? GET SEATBELTS ON!

Kim: (putting seat belt on) Of you and I in a pasture laying under a tree, just after the Junior Prom. Aaahhh (sigh of joy)

Ron: Oh I remember that I was sleeping on you.

Kim: I thought you were so cute!

Ron: Thank you Kim! (puts his seatbelt on)

They land in Madrid, Spain.

Kim picks up the Kimmunicator and contacts Wade.

Kim: What's the sitch?

Wade: (laughs) Nothing! Here's the truth You are on a transcontinental date with RON!

Kim: (facepalm) Oof ! The 'mission' was a DATE!? (OVERJOYED) (to Ron, and hugs him hard) This is beautiful Ron How could you do something like this to me?

Ron: I love you. I couldn't think of anything better.

Kim: This is perfect! Especially since I am here with you! I love you too Ronnie.

Wade (to both): Kim. I brought you your prom gown! Ron. I brought you a tuxedo!

Kim (to Wade): How did you have access to . Oh yea, I entrusted you to those delicacies.

Kim: (star struck) Now I can look really beautiful!

Ron: Oh Kim, you already are! (He takes off his belt to use it like it like a whip. He shows off to Kim.) Look at the spectacle! (Pants fall off, again!)

Kim: (cracks up) Just noticed your pants fall! (Ron puts his pants back on and the belt.)

Ron: Arrgggh! (laughs) Jeeze, wonder why I lost my pants once. (blushes)

Kim: Once? Try many.

Ron: Oh, alright! Many!

Kim: It's ok, I get it. (Kisses him)

Ron: You just reminded me of Homecoming!

Kim: Intended. But this time, I finished that dear kiss.

Ron: You're so funny. And sweet.

Kim: (looks intently in Ron's eyes and steps constantly closer) I always wanted to do what I think I'm going to try to do.

Ron: Oh what?

Kim: Hold your hands out! LOW! (She goes limp into Ron's arms, sitting on them. Ron holds her with both her legs on his arms.)

Ron: Perfect. I love being a seat. (Sarcasm) But maybe I can be a seat for you. (No sarcasm)

Kim: Oh yeah RON. This is going to be awesome!

Ron: My essential Ron-ness shall help!

Kim: I can't seem to stop looking at your uber-cute ears! They big and floppy! (plays with his ears)

Ron: How did you just notice that?

Kim: I just found the right time to tinker with them!

Ron: (finally sets Kim down on her feet) Hah You're the greatest best friend and now girlfriend that I've ever had or will.

Kim: I'm sure I will. (they leave the waiting rooms in the airport, walking down the main airport aisle eventually to the exit) What are you up to Ron?

Ron: Something that will ne'er (like Shakespeare) be forgotten.

Kim: Oh how, Ron? (curious look into Ron's eyes)

Ron: A secret. No 'puppy dog pout' will do it. (She does it) Nope.

Kim: Uuh . This is probably important, right?

Ron: So very important, KP.

They exit the airport to a beautiful night sky.

Kim: Look! The stars!

Ron: Hey Kim Without you, the stars would fade.

Kim: Oh Ron, you sweetie.

Ron: That's one essential part of my Ron-ness! Sweet, funny, and most importantly, caring and loving.

Kim: I'm your Kim.

Ron: I'm your Ron. (They tightly embrace themselves together.)

Kim: Aren't you forgetting something?

Ron: Maybe a rental car?

Kim: Alright, yeah. But what about the cost factor?

Ron: It's going to be super, super expensive. That's all I can tell you. Maybe a million dollars.

Kim: (Mouth gaping, anticipating what will eventually happen!) I'M TOO EXCITED! And how are you going to afford that?

Ron: My $99,000,000 royalty I got for inventing the famous Naco!

Kim: Boo yeah. This is going to be a blast! (Blushing because she has an idea of what is soon going to happen)

Ron: I love your face when it blushes mad red.

Kim: (Blushes further) Thank you Mr. Ron. How to get escorted to a hotel, sir?

Ron: I have an international checking account, allowing money transferring, so I can rent a car here. Then I can take it with you to the hotel of our choice. (Proudly)

Kim: You're prepared? (looks at him sweetly) This is going to be spankin' awesome!

Ron: (kisses her) We're on our way KP.

They eventually rent a car in one of the outskirts of Madrid at a fairly reasonable price.

They are driving, trying to find a hotel.

Kim: What about the Urban? (Sweet and curious)

Ron: Not a bad idea. Prepare for luxury though. 5 star hotel.

Kim: Yep, we don't need to do things for ourselves; they just do it for us.

Ron: Aren't ya being a little lazy?

Kim: For once I could'a be. (sheepishly smiling)

They arrive at the Urban and ask the manager for a room.

Ron: What room is available for us? It needs 2 beds, and all the others.

Manager: Hmm An American couple? Room #### available.

Ron (to Kim ) You go to the room. (Manager gives her the door card)

Manager: Price is E####, sir. (Ron paid.) (Manager gives Ron the second door card)

Ron: Thanks Senor. Now I need to go to Kim.

Ron enters their room, relieved at the fresh air, the sun is finally rising. That was one crazy night.

Kim: Welcome Ron! The sun is beautiful as it's rising.

Ron: Ahh yeah You make it perfect Kim.

Kim: Aww Ron Sweetest man I've ever known. We will have our own beds

Ron: Okay. Good idea. We don't want to be rustling.

Kim: Yeah.

Ron: We do that after we have a church kiss.

Kim: You mean getting married, Ron.

Ron: Yeah, yeah.

Kim: Where's your sweetie mode? (Loving smile)

Ron: Aww Kim, you can have my sweet side.

Kim: Ronnie wannie lovie? (best puppy dog pout)

Ron: (cuddles on Kim by hugging her on his side) This feels so good, to be exact. So weird, but so good.

Kim: You're the best kisser, and now the best hugger!

Ron: Oh Kim, you haven't had enough of my lovin.'

Please no harsh criticism! This is my first project! REPOSTED TO KIM/RON COLLECTION - THIS IS MY REAL FIRST STORY. 


	22. Late Night Talk?

Inspired since I wrote this about midnight time... A simple chat between Kim and Ron. Or is it?

Kim: Hey Ron... What's up with you this late?

Ron: KP... I'm getting ready for bed!

Kim: Oh... Can I hang around?

Ron: No problemo, KP...

Ron let Kim into his window and she sat next to him on his bed.

Kim: Well... How've you been going?

Ron: KP... You ask that every time! I'm going fine...

Kim: Ron, I like to check in...

Ron: Sure you do... Do you check in on that Josh 'Monkey?'

Kim: No..., no..., no... I check in on you... (playfully)

Ron: You break up with him again?

Kim: Hmm... yes... yes... Arrogant dufus...

Ron: He is so 'Monkey...'

The two did a High 5 with both hands. Kim giggled to herself.

Ron: And... What's the reason you came in on me at 11:30 PM?

Kim: Ron, I wanted to talk to you...

Ron: This usually never happens past 9...

Kim: Oh, but this one happens at 11:30... It's my choice... (sultry)

Ron laid down and gave Kim a bet.

Ron: This is crazy... I have 3 dice... If they land with a 3, 2, and a 6, then you can kiss me...

Kim: Okay Ron...

Ron threw the dice, and the numbers 5, 6, and 3 popped up...

Ron: One off... darnit!

Kim: Haha, Ron... You could keep trying...

Ron: Hmm... KP... You're right...

Ron threw the dice again, with the numbers 3, 2, and 5 popping up... He growled.

Ron: Grrr... So close!

Kim: You did quite alright...

Ron: Guess so...

Ron now sat near the headrest, and Kim laid belly-first and pointed her head up at him. She looked at nothing or noone but Ron.

Kim: Hmm... You're kinda...

Ron: Funny cute?

Kim: Ron, guess you could say that...

Ron: (rolls his eyes around twice) Oh please... (he ties his arms around each other with 'hmmph' gesture)

Kim thought he was so cute. His mock gestures made her day.

Ron: Well... Creepy fact... Predicted severe thunderstorms tonight... (turns on his TV, at the Weather Channel, and ironically Local on the 8's...) (11:38 PM)

Kim saw the radar, and saw a bow echo storm coming at a ferocious speed...

Ron: It'll be here in 3 minutes KP...

Kim: (gets up and huddles next to Ron...) I love thunderstorms... Not wind...

Ron: Let there be wind... (20 seconds later, the trees start to howl...)

Kim: (hugs his waist while the wind picks up speed...) Ouch... this storm is a doozy...

Ron: Yeah... (Tornado Warning pops up, saying a tornado was spotted going towards Middleton...) Oh no... KP! GET DOWN STAIRS!

Kim ran downstairs for her life and scared the living daylights out of her nearly-sleeping parents yelling, "GET INTO THE BASEMENT!" The parents both got up and noticed the ferocious winds outside. All four of them ran downstairs. Ron had Rufus with him. The basement light was on.

Anne: Why wake us up Kimmie?!

James: Kimmie-cub... What's it now?

Kim: Tornado. It's coming... (She shook in desperate fear...)

Anne: Oh no...

James huddled onto Anne and Ron held Kim tight, holding on.

Ron: It'll be okay..

Kim: I sure hope so...

The power flickered, and Ron was prepared to protect Kim. Ron noticed the train-sounding twister coming near as the power flickered more.

Ron: KP... Ready?

Kim: As you are...

They hugged tighter than ever before...

Ron: Forget the 3, 2, and 6... Kiss me. It'll help.

Kim kissed Ron, quenching most of her fear as Ron protected her with his hands. The power was gone. The roaring twister went overhead, leveling their whole house.

Ron: Where am I, KP? Afterlife?

Kim: Oh no... No you're not... Ron... Our house is gone!

Ron: Uh... nothing... Left...

Kim: My memories of you! Gone... Diary... Gone...

Ron: What did it say?

Kim: Most importantly, I love you... Two, I want to marry you..., and three, You're the greatest partner I could have ever had...

Ron: Really?

Kim: Really.

She cupped his cheeks and she pulled him in for another, sweeter kiss. The electricity was stronger than any lightning bolt that could go against them.

P.S. Sorry for being cheap, but this was a quick run-of-the-mill idea for a short story...

R & R please! 


	23. Ron's Dilemma

NOTE: I make Drakken and Shego half evil and half good...

Setting: Typical day for Kim and Ron's mission business... (AU during Pre-So the Drama...)

Drakken and Shego were lounging on their couch inside of their mountainside base.

"Dr. D... What's your new 'device?'" She sarcastically asked, typical of her.

"Rule the world! Oh... Not quite... Confuse two people's lives! Pie!"

Shego chuckled evilly and snapped, "Oh yeah... Like that's gonna work..."

"Not even I can reverse it! Muahahaha! Oh... How will I get Kimberly's mother up here?"

Shego thought of a devious idea. "Use a Wade synthodrone and send the message over to her Kimmunicator... Make him ask Kimmie, the buffoon, and Kimmie's mom... Game plan!"

Drakken shot her an evil stare and said, "Great... No... Brilliant idea! No... GENIUS! Make a Wade clone on the double..."

Shego nodded and went over to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Typically, Kim and Ron were doing school this day, but a special Friday holiday cancelled it. The two were on the couch, cuddling. Mrs. Dr. P was doing her laundry and heard all the sweets from the two best friends.

"Kimmie... You're cuddling with Ron? This is new... Hmm..."

"Oh Mom... It's just my Valentine's Day present..." Kim said, but had a embarrassed glint in her eye.

"Ron is your present? Did you like fall for him or something..."

"Mmhmmm... yea... Last week... He's the best man I've ever had..."

"The Ronster agrees here! Boo-yeah!" Ron chanted in, smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

"Shego! Have a helicopter disguised as Wade's?"

"Right up there Dr. D..." Dr. Drakken stared up at the metallic beauty.

"It's... beautiful!" Drakken said with awe.

"The Wade synthodrone will be finished in ten minutes, Dr. D..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Mr. Dr. P was up in his room reading his wife's diary, full of romantic notes about him. He sat there reading.

One read, "I love you more than anything else... I want to marry you, honey. Sept 5, 1982..."

Another read, "I'm so happy! We're getting married and I cannot wait any longer. January 31, 1983..."

Mrs. Dr. P came up the stairs and he asked, "Dear Anne? You wrote these?"

"Humbly I did... I always wanted a goof-ball and I got one..."

"Rocket-scientist and inventor... Always better with a Mrs. Possible by my side..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

"Wade synthodrone finished, Dr. D!" Shego assured him.

"Brilliant..."

"Dr. Drakken, my name is Wade-2... I'll do your every command." Wade-2 said, being calibrated.

"Wade-2... Infiltrate Kim, Ron, and Anne using your Kimmunicator..."

"Absoultely, Master."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Now Mrs. Dr. P was with the two newfound lovers, considering their progress as friends...

All of a sudden, the Kimmunicator went off.

"Serious sitch..." Wade-2 said, infiltrating their missions.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Dr. Drakken and Shego are attempting to build another Mind Swap machine... It seems like it can alter age too..."

"Bad... Got us a helicopter?"

"Right ahead... Be there in a couple of minutes..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Drakken laughed heartily as Shego pulled off the most evil plan that he ever came up with.

"Shego... Kim will be utterly baffled at my awesomeness... And she'll realize that she's not all that!"

"Exactly, Dr. D... She's going to spaz out at her new body... Very familiar someone's body..." Shego smirked an evil grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Wade-2 arrived with his helicopter and called Kim, Ron, and surprisingly her mom to the sitch. He flew them toward's Drakken's base...

"Anything seem strange, Ron?"

"Nothing KP... General Wade..."

"Something is itching me about this... Usually he flies us as close as he can, but this time he's flying right in..."

"Doesn't alarm me one bit... Agree Rufus?"

"Nuh-uh..." Rufus chants.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

"Dr. D! Prepare 3 super-synthodrones to capture the three buffoons!"

"Doing it, Shego!" The 3 synthodrones walked near the landing base.

Shego put her hands together like a maniacal villain crafting an evil plan.

Wade-2 landed into the base (through the top hatch) where the 3 synthodrones waited to capture the three.

Wade-2 said, "Step out... Your mission awaits you..." That rang strange bells inside of Ron's mind. The three stepped out.

"Wade... Wh-o ARE YOU?" Ron squirmed as he was in the hands of a super-synthodrone.

"Oh... Your worst nightmare..." Wade-2's grin turned malicious.

"Grr... Not this again!" Kim yelled and wheezed at the tightness of the synthodrone's grasp.

"KIMMIE! NO!" Mrs. Dr. P yelled as she was thrown into a vat.

Kim and her mother were in two separate vats far from each other.

"I'll cause trouble with their parents..." Drakken whispered to Shego... She evilly giggled. "Prepare the brain switch... Make her mother's body younger... Make Kim's older..." He whispered, trying not to reveal the plan. The new device didn't make a sound.

Mrs. Dr. P's synthodrone simply said, "Close your eyes..." She closed her eyes and reopened them...

Kim's synthodrone did the same with her...

"You can walk out now..." Mrs. Dr. P seemed shorter than usual. She was dizzied by the lack of stature. Her age still remained though.

"You can walk out now..." Kim looked at the ground, thinking... 'Am I taller?' She walked out with no other obvious changes...

The synthodrones blindfolded them both and sent them on the helicopter again, to be returned back to their homes...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

(At home...)

Mrs. Dr. P was placed near Bonnie Rockwaller's house to be taunted by her. Bonnie opened her window and said, "Hey Kimmie teddy bear... See yourself die!"

'Kimmie? I'm not Kim...' "I'm not Kim..."

"Yeah you are... You're so RED..."

Mrs. Dr. P just noticed her hair being a lot longer. And redder. 'Mind swap?'

Meanwhile, Kim was walking up the street towards her home.

Mr. Dr. P asked himself, "It looks like Anne... Looks younger..."

She knocked on the door and he opened it up for her. She looked younger...

"Hey Dad..." Kim said, not expecting the reaction that she would get.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Ron was still tied to the wall at Drakken and Shego's base...

"What did you two do with KP and her mother?"

"Something bittersweet, what's his name..."

Ron just had to think... 'Hmm... Bittersweet...'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Mr. Dr. P asked, "Are you crazy? You're my wife, not daughter!" He was loco.

"Actually, I'm your Kimmie-cub... I can do anything!" She showed off her 16 styles of kung fu.

"Oh my gosh... What happened to you?"

"What? I don't notice any difference... My mission clothes are on..."

"Yeah I know Kimmie..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Rufus finally chewed through the rope and Ron made a run for the escape. Synthodrones tried to stop him but Ron's running away skills paid off. He ran towards Middleton.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Mrs. Dr. P walked into her house. Mr. Dr. P shrieked.

"Okay... So you're my wife..."

"Yes, James..."

"You look like an older Kimmie-cub..."

"I could observe that... It totally freaked me out..."

Meanwhile, Kim sat in her own room and took her mirror and she squealed loudly.

"Holy macaroni Mom... I am you..." She yelled... 'Then why am I in my mission gear?' She thought to herself.

"I look pretty good as my mom..." She said to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Ron made it to the Possible residence and ran upstairs into Kim's room. What he saw horrified yet enamored him.

"Hey Ron..."

"Mrs. Dr. P? In KP's mission clothes..."

"Guess you could say that... Actually..."

"Actually what?"

"I am Kim..."

"Drakken and SHEGO! How do we reverse this awkweird sitch?" Ron sits down and observes her on the bed.

"Nah... I like her body... It's even more flexible. The two won't stand a chance..."

"Hmm..." Ron started to look at her with a curious eye. He got up.

She blushed as he saw his underwear. He pulled up his pants and said, "PANTS!"

"Her body... Now my body... I don't know what those two were thinking, but this is quite badical..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Mrs. Dr. P told her husband, "I wonder how this is going to be... New body, new eyes..."

"Fine Anne... Truth is, my wife doesn't even have to be in the same body... If she's someone, I'm there."

Mr. Dr. P noticed her newly green eyes and red hair, giving it a nice stare.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Drakken and Shego were making out in the main hall of the base. After they parted, Drakken said, "Best session ever... And I bet Kimberly's liking her new 'makeover...'"

"Yeah Dr. D... Her mom is going to be her."

"What's his name is going to be in for a ride..." He chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Ron sat next to Kim (Anne's body) and shakingly put his arm around her waist, being just a little skinnier than the regular Kim.

"KP is quite slim..." He smiled. "And beautiful..." Her cheeks went red.

"Thank you Ron..." She covered her mouth at the double entendre.

Ron facepalmed and somewhat regretted what he said.

"Ron... No need to go pity mode on me..." Ron's eyes were the 'pity kitty...'

"Oh come on..." She put her arms around his neck, pulling him in...

"Mmm... mmm...mmm..." He said before giving in. 


End file.
